Confiar
by Ookami Z
Summary: Not only are Nadie and Ellis faced with a new enemy but they must also face loss, abandonment, and fear to gain back what they once had and be able to share what their love created. Nadie/Ellis.
1. Capitulo 1

**A/N: This is my take on what a sequel would be to the anime. I hope you like it :D  


* * *

**_**Notas:**_

_**Trolelote****: A Mexican snack that consist of boiled corn grains on a cup with hot pepper, cheese, lemon, salt, butter and mayo (although condiments can be picked by consumer).**_

_**Charro: A Mexican version of a cowboy. **_

_**Independence Day Parade: Parade to celebrate Mexican Independence day in September 16**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador De Le Bruja, **_**BEE TRAIN**_** does.**

**Confiar. **_**Trust.**_

**1.**

**Undisclosed Location, Meeting Room. 2100 Hours**

"The meeting will now begin." A woman in a dark cloak stood in the middle of the room as she spoke. "Sisters and brothers, as you are aware, it has been three months since the…incident happened in Winay Marka."

"Is this why you have called this meeting?" A man asked as he stood up sounding annoyed, "There are more important things I need to do than worry about that girl."

"Well, this is important enough since it concerns all of us," she spoke as she motioned for him to sit. "The primary council has discussed this and we have decided to capture her."

"Capture her? But why?" A woman asked startled. Many others also joined in the confusion.

"The council has realized that in the long run, the girl could become a danger to our kind, and it will be better to take her under our control." The leader of the meeting spoke and was answered with surprised gasps and uneasiness that spread through the room.

"But isn't she protected by that bounty hunter?" somebody asked.

The woman smiled, "We will take care of it all."

*******

**Monterrey, Mexico. 0900 Hours**

Ellis opened her eyes to find a pair of crystal blue eyes hovering above her. "Hey." She said as she smiled softly trying to wake up. "Hey there." Nadie answered as she lowered herself to kiss her, "We have to go…"

"Already?" Ellis asked with a frown. "Si." Nadie answered as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "Come on, let's take a shower," she called.

Ellis smiled, "Yea, after last night…. we need one."

"Shut Up Ellis!" Nadie called from the bathroom, and Ellis did not need to see her to know she was blushing.

-----------------------

**Tampico, Mexico. 2000 Hours**

"Thank you." Ellis said as she waved at the hotel receptionist. "So where are we going now Nadie?" Ellis asked as they walked towards their jeep.

"I was thinking Tamaulipas? I know an awesome city there. It's a port called Tampico. There's a beach there, I bet you're gonna love it." Nadie answered as she started the jeep and drove off.

"A beach? That sounds fun!" Ellis said as she raised her arms up in excitement. "Hahaha! Sounds good then. Tampico it is." Nadie said with laughter.

It was already dark when Nadie and Ellis arrived at the city. "Ellis…Ellis, wake up!" Nadie said as she shook the girl awake. Ellis had fallen asleep on her shoulder during the trip. "Wow!" Ellis exclaimed as she looked around. They were surrounded by bright lights and sounds that were new to Ellis. "This is amazing!" "We are in Plaza de la Libertad, which is Liberty plaza," Nadie explained as she took hold of Ellis' hand. "This way!"

The girls walked around the large crowd that was gathered beside the street as a parade went through. "What is that?" Ellis asked with child-like amazement. "It's the independence day parade today, and in all major cities big parades are held." Nadie said as she found her way to the front with Ellis. "Look!" Nadie pointed at the horses that carried _Charros _in them and women danced folkloric music in front of them keeping up the pace of the bands. "What are they?" Ellis asked, never having seen such spectacle.

"Those up there are like cowboys, and the women are dancing the music traditional to this region." Nadie replied. A man carrying a stall with food stopped near them. "Come, let's go buy something," Nadie said as she pulled Ellis and bought her a _trolelote. _"Ummm….This is yummy!" Ellis said as she ate. "I know right?" Nadie replied as she too ate her treat.

Nadie and Ellis continued to watch the parade until It finished and people started to leave. "That was amazing Nadie. Thank you for bringing me." Ellis said as she walked hand in hand with Nadie.

"No problem." Nadie replied with a smile. "Hey, I got an idea, wanna go to the beach?" Nadie asked as they buckled up in the jeep.

"Yes sir!" Ellis said as she beamed a smile.

*******

"We have a lock on them." A voice said onto a wireless receiver.

"_Proceed As Directed," _was the reply.

*******

"Nadie…" Ellis said softly as she held Nadie's hand tightly, "This is…."

"Beautiful, like you," Nadie answered as she looked onto Ellis eyes.

Ellis smiled and pulled Nadie into a soft, luscious kiss under the moon-light as they stood over the sand. They pulled back and sat on the warm sand and looked at the moon as it reflected on the sea. "Ellis…" Ellis turned to look at Nadie who was looking directly at her with a look on her face she had never seen before. "Yes?" she asked,

"I…I've been wanting to tell you this, but I didn't want to tell you until I was sure you felt the same way for me, and I wasn't just some game or anything like that…" Ellis looked confusedly at Nadie, "What is it Nadie?" she asked with worry.

"I…I…I lov-" Nadie stopped with a grunt when she felt a sharp pain on her neck and fell on Elli's lap.

"Nadie! Nadie!" Ellis shook Nadie as she panicked not knowing what had happened. She looked around without luck. "Nadie!" Ellis tried to summon her power to try to wake her up, since when she started being with Nadie she had been able to control her power more willfully. "Nadie!" Ellis said as she too felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck. "Nadie…" she said as she fell down on the sand beside the girl.

-----------------------

"Ugh…" Nadie woke up feeling a headache. "What…what happened?" Nadie looked around and realization struck her. "Ellis? Ellis! Where are you? Nadie looked around the dark beach and remembered what happened. '_What was that pain on my neck? A tranquilizer? And where is Ellis?'_ Thoughts raced through the girl's mind as she looked around. It couldn't have been more than a few hours, since it was still dark and she couldn't hear anything besides the sounds of the night around her.

"Ellis!" Nadie screamed into the night as she collapsed in the floor with tears flowing down her face. Someone had attacked them and had taken Ellis. _'I will find you Ellis. I swear on my life. I will find you.'_

*******

**Undisclosed Location, Holding Cells. 0300 Hours**

"Where is she?" a woman asked as she walked through a dark hallway. "At the last block," a man who stood on the side answered, opening a door for her.

She walked down the hallway onto the last cell. A blonde haired girl laid curled on the cold floor as she sobbed, ignoring the bunk bed that was provided for her.

"Welcome home, Ellis." the woman said as she entered the cell. Ellis did not even look up as she continued to repeat a name between sobs. "_Nadie…Nadie…Nadie"_

**A/N: Thank you for reading my first ever El Cazador fic! I hope you liked it and that you enjoyed it. Please review, since that makes me smile and motivates me to update faster :D**

**I am currently working on a Mai-Hime story as well, so it might take me like a week or so to update this again, but if a lot of people review it will be sooner ;)**

_Next Chapter: Nadie calls for help from her amiga, 'Blue Eyes' and goes on a search for Ellis._


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador De Le Bruja and it's characters, _BEE TRAIN_ does. I do own my original characters.

Confiar. _Trust._

2.

**Tampico, Mexico. 0004 Hours**

_Ring….Ring…Ring…"Hello?" _

"Hello? Blue eyes? Is that you?" Nadie asked as a female voice picked up the phone. "Oh…no, one second please…" Nadie heard rustle and sounds on the receiver until Jody picked up, "Hello?"

"Blue Eyes! I need your help. They have Ellis!" Jody moved the receiver slightly away from her ear to prevent Nadie's screaming from damaging her hearing. "Wait? What? What do you mean they have her? Who is they?" Jody asked trying to make sense of Nadie's words since she had just been woken from a peaceful sleep.

"Your people, the witches, they took her!" Nadie explained annoyed at having to explain everything and losing time. "How do you know it was them?" Jody asked, "It had to be them. I just know it, who else would take her away? She's not in the bounty 'wanted' list, so there are no others that would take her but them."

"Fine, I will go to the headquarters right now," Jody started but was interrupted by Nadie, "No! I will go with you! Tell me where you are and I will meet up with you," Nadie said pleadingly.

"Alright. Meet me in Pachuca, then we will go to the headquarters together," Jody said as she rose from her bed, "Okay. I'll be there in a few hours, I'm leaving now." Nadie hung up and ran towards her jeep and started towards Pachuca without worrying about speed limits. _'Ellis, I'm coming.'_

Jody walked towards her wardrobe looking for clothes, "Do you want me to come along?" the woman lying on the bed asked as she sat up on the bed looking on as Jody walked towards the shower. "I kind of need you to, since they won't let me in, but you still have access right?" Jody asked turning to face her, "Yes, but are you sure it's not too dangerous? It's still dark out, they have the upper hand," her companion said looking worriedly into her eyes.

"Don't worry," Jody answered as she sat on the bed beside her, planting a lingering kiss on her lips, "By the time we arrive, the sun will have already come out to protect us," She kissed her one more time before leaving to the shower with a smile.

-----------------------

**Pachuca, Mexico. 0007 Hours**

"Nadie!" Jody walked towards the jeep that had just parked in front of their apartment complex, "I didn't think I'd see you again." Nadie nodded and shook her hand, 'Yes well, here I am, now can we please leave? I don't know what the hell your _friends _could be doing to Ellis right now."

"Don't worry Nadie, we'll get Ellis back safely, I'm just waiting for someone," Nadie looked around the parking lot, "who?"

"Oh, there she is," Jody said turning to a woman in a dark business suit who walked towards them. She had brow hair that graced her shoulders and green eyes that sparkled with the light. "Nadie, this is my girlfriend Jayden," Jody presented as she came beside the girl and place and arm around her waist lovingly.

"Nice to meet you," Nadie said as she shook the woman's hand and asked as she turned to Jody, "She's coming with us?"

"Yes, I no longer have access to the building where they probably have Ellis, but she does. She's part of the council," Jody answered for the girl as she started to move towards her Lexus LF-A.

"What? Part of the council? Did you have something to do with them taking Ellis?" Nadie asked in anger as she reflexively moved her hand to the gun-holster. Jody turned quickly when she heard Nadie to find her girlfriend staring back defiantly at the gun that was now pointed to her face. "Nadie!" Jody screamed as she tried pushing the gun away as she stood between Jayden and the gun, "She had nothing to do with this. She has been on vacation with me! Put the gun down!"

Nadie breathed heavily as she lowered the gun and felt a tear roll down from her eye, "Sorry…I'm just really not myself right now…I know I have no excuse but I'm really nervous about what could be happening to Ellis right now…I mean, what if they hurt her and I can't be there for her like I promised? I should be taking care of her…I'm so sorry." Jody sighed in relief as Nadie placed the gun down but quickly moved to catch Nadie as she collapsed with tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Nadie…come down, It's okay, we'll get her back safe okay?" Jody said as she tried to calm the younger girl down as she held her in her arms.

"Okay…" Nadie said as she slowly rose up in weak legs, "I have to be strong for Ellis, let's go."

-----------------------

**Undisclosed Location, Holding Cells. 0900 Hours**

"Damn it!" screamed a woman as she looked on through a glass panel as Ellis collapsed on the floor. "This is the fifth time! You said that with this we would be able to harvest her powers, did you not?" the woman asked as she turned to another woman who was standing beside her in a white robe, "Yes Ms. Castillo, it's just that to be able to get a hold of them she must first summon them, and then from there the machine will take over," the scientist explained nervously as she maneuvered robotic hands inside the chamber that grabbed Ellis by her arms and raised her up to a standing position.

"Well try again! There must be a way!" the woman in dark clad said as she turned and started for the door but turned before leaving, "When I come back you had better have something for me!"

She walked furiously out of the room towards the elevator but stopped as she heard a small chuckle from behind her. Turning around in full force she found the source of the sound, "Maria, what do you want?" she asked in an overly annoyed tone.

"Angelica, why are you upset? You knew this would never work even before you began. I warned you," Angelica rolled her eyes as she turned around, ignoring the old woman completely. She had a high dislike of the woman, for although Maria was one of the highest elders of the council, she was always against Angelica's plans and was always warning her of failures to come. "Rude as always, my dear. But lately you have been more irritable than usual, is this because of Jayden?" Angelica froze in her spot, clenching her fist as her blood boiled, _'Damn woman!' _"Mother! You need to stay out of my damn business!"

Maria chuckled lightly, "Angelica, do you really think you can hide your feelings from me? I know you had strong feelings for her but she broke up with you because she was in love with Jody. Please get over it and stop what you are doing. You are only hurting yourself and Ellis," Maria said and quickly grabbed her daughter's arm to stop her from leaving when the latter turned away, "Listen to me, you will never get Ellis' power because she is not with her most important person. I already told you the story of why witches lost their powers. It's the same with her, she is powerless without her love."

Angelica pulled back her arm freeing herself from her mother's grip. Of course she remembered the story, how could she had forgotten something so horrible? Her mother had told her one day as she grew up and had discovered she was a descendant of a witch and had witch's blood in her. She remembered it clearly…

"_Angelica, what are you doing?" Maria asked as she came behind her teenage daughter who sat silently beside the lake, "I was wondering mom, how come I have no powers no matter how hard I try?" Angelica asked as she flickered some water with her fingers. "Oh…that's because the witches lost their power," Maria answered as she lowered herself to sit beside her daughter, "but why mother? Why did they lose them?" the girl inquired impatiently from her mother who sighed, "Angelica, the witches made a great mistake that we must remember to never repeat again…they stopped loving."_

_Angelica looked on to her mother confused, "what do you mean?" Maria looked at the setting sun in silence for a minute but continued as she turned to see her daughter's pleading eyes, "Our ancestors possessed great power but some of them decided that they were too powerful to live among 'mere humans' as they called them, and decided to move to a land where they would make their own town and live by themselves among those with power. For one's powers to manifest, they must find their one true love, their soul mates, and although some were lucky enough to find them among themselves, most were not."_

"_So you mean because it was all girls they couldn't keep the generations going?" Angelica asked as she thought she now understood the problem, but found she was wrong when her mother let out a small laugh, "Of course not Angelica! That had nothing to do with it actually, since there were male witches, and those that had soul mates of the same sex were also able to bear children, since their powers made miracles as such, possible. The problem was that their leader prohibited them from leaving and any from coming, so they were stuck and were not able to go out and look for their real love. This way slowly they were unable to control their powers and lost them. One day they all disappeared and nobody heard from them again."_

_Angelica looked up to her mother and saw a tear roll down her eye, "mom…" she said as she took her mother's hand in her own, "I'm sorry Angelica, it's just that it's sad for me to think about that." Maria said as she smiled at her daughter wiping a tear away._

"_So how did we get here? What happened to our ancestors?" Angelica asked confused, it didn't made sense to her how they existed if all the ancestors had disappeared. "Some lucky souls were able to escape the city, but unfortunately it was already too late, as they had already lost their powers," Maria explained as she saw her daughter's perplexed expression._

"_So if I find my soul mate I'll have powers?" Angelica asked excitedly as she thought of the possibilities she would have with her powers, "The curse of the city Winay Marka can only be broken with the purest of loves, so if you find that, then you can, but don't look for love just because of power Angelica. It will only bring you pain," Maria said as she recalled her grandmother's warning, whom had told her the same story when she had been a teenager as well. _

_Angelica stood up from beside her mother as she rolled her eyes at the warning and ran towards the house as she thought about all she could do once she had her powers._

Angelica had grown up looking for a way to acquire powers and when she had been rejected by Jayden she had gone to the extremes to get powers, even if it involved hurting others.

Maria saw the elevator door with her daughter aboard it. She walked towards the room where Ellis was being held. Once there, a tear fell as she saw Ellis crying through the glass.

"Stop that! Don't you see it's hurting her?" Maria ordered but the scientist shook her head, "I'm sorry but we can't stop, Ms. Castillo has ordered for us to continue until she reacts, besides, this isn't supposed to be painful, we don't know why she's crying."

Maria looked closer through the glass as she saw the girl standing limply against the robotic arms that held her up. _'Why are you crying child?…Why?' _

-----------------------

**Mexico City, Mexico. 0920 Hours**

"We're here," Jody announced as she parked the car on a crowded street near a large building on the business district of the city. "Here? Isn't this a bit of an obvious place to put a building full of witches?" Nadie asked as she looked around and jumped out of their car.

"That's exactly why it was put here Nadie, it's such a populated place that nobody would even care enough to suspect," Jayden said as she also got out of the car.

"Okay, let's go," Nadie said as she started towards the large building but was stopped as Jody placed an arm on her shoulder holding her in place, "No Nadie, we are going to stay here until Jayden give's us the thumbs-up that it's safe to go in. Remember I'm not allowed in, and they probably are on the lookout for you too if they have Ellis here."

Nadie rolled her eyes but gave up and said as she sighed in defeat, "Okay, but please hurry Jayden."

Jayden nodded and walked off towards the building, "Don't worry Nadie, we can trust her," Jody said as they looked on to Jayden's retreating figure.

*******

"_Ms. Castillo, There is a trespasser on the property." _Angelica looked out from her office's large window and saw the silhouette of a female walking towards her building. She moved to her desk and smiled when she recognized the girl thorough her computer screen.

"Let her in. Don't let her know that her access has been taken away." She ordered through the intercom.

"_Understood." _

Angelica left her office and walked towards the elevator, _'Finally Jayden, I will make you regret choosing Hayward over me…'_

_*******_

"Can I see your identification please?" A woman asked as soon as Jayden stepped into the building, "Of course, here you go," answered Jayden as she handed over her identification card.

"Okay Ms. Silver. Access is granted." Jayden smiled as she walked past the guard and entered one of the elevators that was not in use. She traveled to the lower floor where she knew the holding cells where kept and the experimenting room was located.

She walked down the large hall and felt a shiver run down her back as she heard soft whimpers near her. She hurried to the room where the sounds came from and entered to find Ellis lying on the cold floor of her holding cell.

"Ellis! Ellis!" Jayden said as she tried to wake the girl up whom seem to be in a bad dream. She quickly took out her cell phone and called Jody, "Jody? Listen she's here com-" Jayden was unable to finish the call when a cold hand reached for her cell phone and threw it against the wall.

"Angelica?!" Jayden asked in complete shocked to find her ex-girlfriend standing before her with a malicious look on her face. "Jayden, so nice of you to come by…" Angelica said as she motioned for some guards to take Jayden, "How about you stay with me for a while? We need to talk" she said with a smirk on her face as she was taken away. _'Finally…Finally…'_

_*******_

"Jayden?! Jayden!" Jody spoke frantically onto the phone as the call was cut off with a large 'smack' sound coming from the other end.

"What happened?" Nadie asked as she saw Jody's shocked expression.

"They took her…Angelica took her…" Jody answered slowly not believing what had happened.

"Then let's go Jody! Don't just stand there. We have to get them back!" Nadie said as she ran towards the building. "Right, let's go." Jody said as she followed Nadie inside. They would get them back. They _had _to get them back…

**A/N: Here is chapter two! Thanks for the sweet reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it. I will try to update soon. Please review and show me love :D**

***I know Jody **_**MIGHT **_**be a little OOC here with her having a girlfriend, but then again, we never know right? And I think she's pretty gay lol :D**

***The traveling times between the cities I have here are most likely not accurate, so please don't kill me for that :D I just said that to make it seem faster.**

_Next Chapter: Well…you know._


	3. Capitulo 3

**A/N: Well, I'm back! Sorry for the LOOOONG wait but I needed to get a good idea of where this is going, and I got it :D**

**I think you will all love me when you see what I have planned for your favorite characters. But remember, as they say, you must go through hell to get to heaven :D**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador De Le Bruja and it's characters, **_**BEE TRAIN**__**Ò**_** does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and story.**

**Confiar. **_**Trust.**_

_**3**_

**Mexico City, Mexico. 0930 Hours**

"Nadie, this is a trap." Jody said as they walked through the dark office. They had entered without difficulties since the guard was nowhere to be seen, and they had yet to encounter any resistance.

"I know." Nadie deadpanned as she continued without walking. She didn't care if it was a trap, she would get Ellis safe. No matter what.

"Okay." Jody replied. She actually felt confident with Nadie by her side, since she had seen the skill and dedication the younger woman had. With her, nothing could stop them. Or at least she hoped.

Both woman jogged along the lowly illuminated hallways towards the elevator. "Let's go to Angelica's office, she can tell us where they are." Jody said as they walked into the elevator and she pressed the button labeled with a '13'.

"Huh?" They were startled when instead of going up, the elevator began to descend into the lower levels. "What's going on?" Nadie asked as she held onto the railing since the elevator began to rattle.

"I don't know, it must be malfunctioning…" The door opened to reveal a bright hallways with white doors aligned to the sides. They stepped out of the elevator and began walking carefully with their guns ready.

There was complete silence except for the sound of their shoes and the light humming by the large bulbs that illuminated the hall. The doors had numbers on them with small windows atop of them, but they all seemed to be empty.

"They are not here." Nadie said when they reached the end of the hall without success. "What now?"

"We can try using the stairs if they aren't locked." Jody answered as they went back. Fear began to consume her as her mind worked through different scenarios of what Jayden could be going through. She was worried for Ellis too, but she knew what kind of woman Angelica was, and the past she shared with Jayden.

"It's locked." Jody tried to pull the door into the stairway with no avail until Nadie motioned her to move aside. Nadie shot the door, making it slam backwards with the force of the hit.

"Let's go." Nadie said as she climbed up the stairs quickly. She had no time to lose. As they walked up, when they came near a door, a scream was heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Ellis!" Nadie's heart pounded against her ribcage threatening to escape. She opened the door and ran towards the sound. A door stood slightly ajar leading to a see-through plastic window. Nadie rushed into the room and froze when she saw Ellis attached to a machine that had her elevated from the ground, holding her by only her arms. The blonde girl whimpered as what appeared to be electrical shocks went through her body, making her scream with excruciating pain over and over again.

Nadie watched wide-eyed, her body frozen in spot, not allowing her to move. She could hear the blood rushing through the veins in her ears, her heart beating fast as her throat dried out. She wanted to run to help Ellis, to save her, to kill the bastard that had done such harm to her, yet her body remained on spot as it refused to obey her.

Jody watched as well, not believing that a human being was capable of such horrors and of imposing such pain to an innocent girl. She could not see Jayden nor Angelica there, but she knew they had to be near.

When her body finally responded, Nadie began beating madly at the reinforced door to try to enter. This was not successful which caused Nadie to take out her gun and was ready to shoot when Jody held her hand away, "No! It's a reinforced door unlike the staircase one, you know it will just bounce back and kill you!"

"Let go! Let Go! I HAVE TO SAVE ELLIS!" Nadie screamed as she tried to fight Jody away. They both stopped when the door suddenly opened. Nadie did not bother looking what had opened it before she stormed into the room and ran to Ellis who remained suspended high above.

"Ellis! Ellis!" Nadie shouted up to the girl who didn't react, since she was unable to hear her under the sound. Jody followed Nadie into the room, unable to hear anything besides the blonde girl's screams. Jody looked around the place looking for Jayden while Nadie tried to find a way to stop the machine but both were stopped when they heard laughter coming from a platform on the side of the room.

Both Nadie and Jody turned and saw a dark haired woman standing in front of a control panel with a gun in her hand. Behind her was Jayden tied to a chair with tears running down her cheeks.

"Jayden!" Jody screamed as she moved to go near but froze with Angelica's threat, "STOP! Don't come any closer or I will blow her head off!" Angelica said as she pointed her gun to the brown haired girl.

At this, Jody halted her movement, which caused Angelica to smirk. Nadie could not stand the screams from Ellis and was infuriated even more when she saw the black-haired woman pressing a button on the panel to send electric shocks to the machine.

"What do you want?!" Nadie asked as she pointed her gun up to Angelica, who also returned the gesture, leaving Jayden free from the gun-point. "I want her power, and not you nor anybody will stop me."

"You better put the gun down, because if you shoot, I will shoot you as well, taking you down with me," Angelica warned as she used her free hand to send another shockwave through Ellis. "Now make your little girlfriend release her power before I kill her."

Nadie gritted her teeth. She was trapped and there was no other way, but every time she heard Ellis' screams of agony, her decision became more clear. She turned to Ellis one more time, but the blonde was unable to see her since her eyes were closed in pain.

Angelica smiled victoriously as she saw Nadie look at Ellis. _'She will do it. She will make Ellis release her power. My time has finally come…'_

Angelica's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Nadie move to pull the trigger. _'That bitch-' _Angelica had no more time to think as she also pulled her own trigger at the same time.

Nadie felt the sharp pain in her chest as the bullet reached her. Blood flowed down as she fell down in her knees. A smile appeared in her face as she saw Angelica collapse on the ground as well. As she laid on the ground, she heard screams and saw Jody above her. She also heard Elli's voice calling her name. The silhouettes that surrounded her began to disappear slowly as she gave her last breath.

"Nadie! Nadie! No!" Ellis cried onto Nadie's lifeless body. She could feel the warmth slowly dissipate. She had once saved her from death but it was no longer working. She had fallen down from the machine and rushed to Nadie's side when she heard the loud gunshot.

'_She gave her life for me, she loves me that much…'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:I think it's pretty obvious that I didn't kill Nadie for real. Something SUPER AMAZING WILL HAPPEN! If you hate me right now, stay tuned for the next chapter that is already in the works, because you WILL LOVE ME!!!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja and it's characters, **_**BEE TRAIN**_** does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and story.**

**Confiar. **_**Trust.**_

_**4**_

**Mexico City, Mexico. 0943 Hours**

"Nadie! Nadie! Please don't leave me!" Ellis cried as she held the lifeless body in her arms. She kissed the lips as she felt the warmth that had encompassed her millions of times before, start to disappear.

Jody stood behind Ellis as she watched with sorrow. She held Jayden close to her as the younger woman cried and grabbed onto to her tightly without any intent of letting her go.

'_I love you Nadie, please don't go. I need you. I would give anything to keep you by my side…please…' _At that instance a glow surrounded Ellis and Nadie like it had before in Wiñay Marka, except that this time, it was different.

Jody and Jayden stood back as they watched how the eerie glow first surrounded both, but as Ellis continued crying, completely unaware of the light around her, the glow began to leave her body and began to surround only Nadie's body. Ellis was oblivious to this since her eyes were closed as she cried onto Nadie's body, but when the glow departed from her completely, she gasped and was thrown back by an invisible force. The same force threw Jody and Jayden backwards, but they were shocked as they saw the light completely engulf Nadie, and levitating her slightly from the ground.

Ellis tried to run towards Nadie but was pushed back every time by a force field that surrounded her. Ellis kept running back to Nadie to be thrown back again and again until Jody had to grab her and keep her locked in her arms so that the blonde would not harm herself.

The three watched as Nadie slowly began to descend and the light began to disappear inside of her, as if her body were absorbing the energy. Once the light had been completely gone, Ellis pushed out of Jody's lock to grab Nadie as she came down.

"Nadie!" The crying resumed since Ellis tried to shake the girl awake but it was to no avail. Her hopes that the light meant her returning to life were shattered when Nadie remained without responding.

Jody and Jayden, whose hopes had also died decided it would be better for them to leave the place before guards appeared, or something worse. Jody, with Jayden holding her hand, walked towards Ellis and grabbed her shoulder, "Ellis, we have to go."

"No! I won't leave! I can't leave!" Ellis screamed with tears as she held Nadie. "You go, I will stay here, with her," Ellis buried her face in Nadie's long mane. "Leave," she said in a muffled voice.

"Ellis, we can't leave you behind we-" The next sound froze Jody.

"Ellis…" the soft voice came from Nadie as she moved her hand to caress the Ellis' soft hair that rested in her shoulder.

"Na-Nadie…" Ellis looked up to meet the sweet gaze from Nadie. "I love you…" Nadie spoke softly before her body began to burn inside her. An immense heat began to overtake her as she felt her insides burning.

"Aaaaahh!!!!" Ellis froze on the spot when she heard Nadie's scream. Jody quickly rushed to her side, "Ellis, we have to take her to the hospital, she's injured." Ellis nodded and grabbed Nadie before rushing to the nearest hospital.

'_You're going to be okay Nadie, I promise you. I promise you.'_

* * *

"E…Ellis…" Nadie opened her eyes slowly when she felt the warm touch that grabbed her hand. "I'm here Nadie. I'm here."

Nadie smiled softly, "I know Ellis. Thank you." Ellis smiled without releasing the hand and watched as Nadie drifted off to sleep again since she had been sedated.

Jody opened the door, "Ellis, come here a second." Ellis nodded and went outside where Jody was talking to a doctor with Jayden sitting at her side with a couple of bandages.

"This is Doctor Zevilla, Ellis." Jody said as he motioned to the doctor she was talking to. "Dr. Zevilla, this is Ellis, Nadie's partner."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Ellis," Dr. Zevilla said as he extended his hand, which Ellis took cautiously. "I just wanted to inform you that we ran some exams on Nadie and it seems that she is fine, except for the fact that there is an incredible amount of an unknown substance in her body running through her blood. We are not sure what it is but we have already sent it to the lab and we should be getting the results soon. We have decided to take her to the Intensive Care Unit so that we can deal with this substance."

Tears pooled on Elli's eyes, "But why? Why can't I take her with me?"

"I am afraid that this is a very serious matter, since it is not normal for an unknown substance to just appear on a person's body. She could be in danger if it turns out to be poisonous, so we have to take every caution we can." The doctor explained before looking up to Jody for help. "She'll be okay Ellis, it's just a precaution," Jody said, trying to calm Ellis.

Ellis nodded without looking up from the ground and walked into the room one more time before Nadie was taken. She stood by the bedside as her tears fell down, "Nadie," she whispered, although the older girl remained asleep. "I am sorry Nadie. I love you with all my heart, but this is my fault. I'm sorry…"

Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she leaned down to kiss Nadie's lips. "I love you" she said before turning to a small table where a small notepad sat beside a pen, which was courtesy of the hospital. She wrote quickly before folding the small note and placing it under Nadie's hand.

'_I'm sorry…'_ Ellis turned to smile at Nadie's sleeping figure before walking towards the large window and jumping down without hassle. Sometimes having superhuman abilities was definitely a plus. She landed gracefully and began to run away as fast as her legs would carry her.

'_I'm so sorry Nadie, I really am…'_

* * *

"_I love you…I'm sorry." _Nadie's eyes snapped open as she woke from a nightmare. She was sweating and breathing heavily. In her nightmare, Ellis had left.

"Ellis?" She tried to sit in the bed but was too weak and stopped when she felt a hand in her shoulder. "Nadie, lie down, you need to rest." Jody said as she helped the younger woman to rest back on her pillow.

"Where is Ellis?" Nadie asked, looking around and noticing that Jayden, who was sleeping on the chair, and Jody where the only ones with her. The fear from her nightmare began to crawl back to her body.

Her heart clenched when she saw Jody look away without answering. "Where is she?" Nadie repeated her question, this time her voice came out as more of a whisper, since tears had begun to fall her face.

"She…she left…" Jody replied as she took the note Ellis had left from her pocket. The note had fallen from Nadie's bed when she was placed on ICU, and the doctors had returned it to her. She and Jayden where allowed to stay with Nadie after a long discussion with the doctor until he finally agreed to let them in.

"She left you this," Jody said as she extended her hand to deliver the note. Nadie took the note with a shaky hand and unfolded it quickly.

_Nadie,_

_If you are reading this, then it means you are okay, and I'm glad. I am sorry this had to happen, but it is for the best. Everyone I care and love always end up getting hurt, or dead when I'm around them, and I don't want that for you. This already happened once, and now again, and we shouldn't test our luck. I love you and I always will, and that is why it is better for me to go. Please, be happy even if it's without me._

_Love you Always,_

_Ellis_

"Th-This can't be. This can't be…" Nadie said as her voice was cut with sobs. She crumbled the letter and pulled it close to her chest. "Tell me this isn't happening," Nadie cried, but Jody looked away, unable to meet her request. She herself had been surprised when she had read it since when the doctor had entered the room after Ellis, she was gone. Jody had thought about not showing her the letter, but it was for the best.

At that moment, the doctor entered. "Miss Nadie, we have the results of your lab exam…" The doctor trailed off when he saw that his patient was in tears. Nadie rubbed away the tears with the back of her hand, "wh-what is it Doctor?" she asked.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you that the last exams we took show the substance foreign to your body has disappeared," Dr. Zevilla explained. "Oh that's great," Jody said relieved. "Yes, and since we never got any information as to what it was, and Nadie is still alive, we are supposing it was not dangerous, but we do have other good news."

Nadie did not even look up, no news could be good right now. "Miss Nadie," The doctor began with a smile, "You are pregnant!"

Nadie turned to the doctor sharply, "What?! That can't be!" The doctor chuckled, "I'm sorry Miss Nadie but it can. The labs we sent in after the substance was gone show that you are indeed pregnant. I am guessing that didn't show up in the first ones because the substance must of interfered with the results."

"Doctor," Jody asked nervously, "How far along is she?"

"Actually, she is in the beginning of the first trimester." When Nadie heard all this, after having sat up on the bed from the news, she plopped down on it again. "Nadie, are you okay?" Jody asked concerned, rushing to her side.

"No." Nadie replied as she turned towards the window, pulling the covers over her face. After giving the news, the doctor left. "Don't worry Nadie, we'll take care of you…" Jody said softly as she touched the girl's shoulder lightly. Nadie did not respond as she began to sob, only peeking her eyes from the covers to look out the window.

'_Ellis…if you love me…why did you leave? Why did you leave me and your child?' _Nadie was confused, her head spinning from finding out Ellis had left and now that she was pregnant, but something deep in her heart told her that the child she was expecting was Ellis'. She didn't know how that was possible, but she was sure.

The child she had growing inside of her was a part of Ellis, and she would not allow Ellis to miss out on the miracle.

'_I will find you Ellis. I will find you and bring you home.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: WOW! Isn't that super cool? Nadie pregnant?!?!?! If you like the idea, please review!!! Tell me what you think! I hope you guys liked the chapter. ****I will be updating soon, so get ready for more fun :D**


	5. Capitulo 5

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with this story! Did you think I was going to let nine months passed while the baby was born? I was planning on it but then I got an awesome idea lol :P  
I'm very sorry for the loooong delay but I have been busy with my other stories that people seem to enjoy more, or so I think since there's a lot of reviews *hint hint* but I'm here again. I hope you enjoy this chapter since I definitely enjoyed writing it :D **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja and it's characters, **_**BEE TRAIN**_** does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and story.**

**Confiar. **_**Trust.**_

_**5**_

The sun's bright rays blinded the young woman who stirred in her sleep as the light filtered through her window. She grunted and rolled onto her side before the sounds coming from the kitchen reached her and took her away from a dreamless sleep.

"Rosa! Wake up!" A woman's voice called for the young woman as the banging of pots could be heard mixed with the deep voice of a man and a younger man's voice. Rosa sighed before pushing her covers away and swinging her legs to the edge of the bed. She breathed deeply and could smell the salt of the air along with the breakfast being prepared in the kitchen.

Maria served the scrambled eggs with sausage onto the four plates that were set on the table and seated herself along with her husband and son. A few minutes later, Rosa appeared and took a seat next to Maria's son ,Carlos. "Buenos dias Rosa." Carlos greeted with a grin. Maria and her husband Juan glanced at each other knowingly before greeting Rosa. The entire town knew that Carlos was in love with Rosa, while the target of the affection remained oblivious.

After breakfast, Carlos rushed to catch up with Rosa who was headed to the beach to work on her current boat. Carlos and his family were dedicated to the building and fixing of boats and other watercraft, and since Rosa lived with them, she joined in the family business. Carlos was fascinated to see the salty breeze of the ocean that caused Rosa's blonde locks to flow freely down her shoulders. Rosa turned and found Carlos staring at her, "Carlos, are you going to remain there all day or will you come help me?" Carlos was snapped out of his trance by the girl's voice and quickly hurried to help her. Rosa rolled her eyes and continued to the beach.

"Hey Rosa, are you okay?" Carlos asked when he looked up from his paint job to see Rosa's lilac eyes staring out into the crystal blue ocean. "Yea. I'm okay." She replied before returning to her job. Carlos shrugged and also returned to work. Rosa had come into their lives almost five years ago when the girl appeared in town in a horrible shape. She seemed lost and confused and spoke the Spanish language with difficulty. She did not seem to remember who she was or where she came from, and not many people approached her. Maria's maternal instinct kicked in when she saw the poor girl and decided to bring her home where she fed her, clothed her, and taught her. Maria had decided to name her Rosa, which meant rose in English, and had taught her not only the language fluently but other skills, including the skills and handiwork required for building and fixing boats. Carlos paid no mind to Rosa's weird behavior since it was not something rare for the girl. She would spend entire nights on the beach just looking out trying to figure out her past, but she remained unsuccessful.

Rosa focused into her work but her gaze shifted towards the ocean momentarily and she repeated the question in her mind that plagued every second of her life.

'_Who am I and why do I feel so empty?" _

_-------_

A couple hundred miles away from the sandy beach that tormented Rosa's existence, a large cruise ship traveled at high speeds through the waters as it left a foaming trail behind it.

The giggling of a young girl approached Jody at a fast speed along with soft tapping sound of sandals traveling atop the poolside ceramic flooring. Jody smiled instinctively as a heavy weight jumped atop of her in a failed attempt to surprise her.

"Kary!" Jody greeted with a grin as she swung her arms around the four year girl who grinned down at her and giggled, "Tia Jody, can we go inside the pool?"

Jody nodded before turning to her side where her wife Jayden was chatting on the phone. Jayden glanced towards Jody who a hand motioned to let her know she was leaving with Karyme. Jayden nodded and returned to her talk as Jody stood up and took Karyme by the hand towards the bridge. Karyme saw the direction they were headed and frowned, "Tia Jody, pool is not this way." Jody smiled, "I know Kary, but we need to get your swimming suit. You don't want to get that beautiful outfit wet do you?" Karyme looked down to her sailor outfit and smiling, pulled her aunt Jody faster towards the bridge as she chanted, "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Lower speed by 10 knots as we near the island." The captain's voice announced in the control room as she leaned back on her chair. She was the captain of one of the most prestigious cruise ships in the world. Although it was large in size, it carried a fairly small amount of people who were rich enough to pay for the trip which gave them the peace of mind that they needed when taking a vacation from their busy lives.

"Yes captain." One of the men in the bridge announced as he did as told. They would be passing by a tropical island soon and the captain wished for her passengers to enjoy the view of the island even if they couldn't dock there.

The door to the bridge opened and revealed a small girl whose short honey blonde hair left her lilac colored eyes clear to see the world before her. The girl ran up to the captain who instantly picked her up and pressed a kiss onto the girl's cheek. "Are you being a good girl Kary?" She asked with a smile. The girl nodded furiously, "Yes mami. Tia Jody is taking me swimming." Jody waved to the captain, "We came to get her swimsuit."

The captain nodded and fished a set of keys from her uniform pocket, "Here Jody, and thanks for looking after Kary. You know how she can be when left alone." Jody laughed, "No worries Nadie, you know I love this girl as if she were my own."

Nadie smiled and handed the keys to the captain's quarters to Jody, "Okay Kary, go with tia Jody and behave okay? I will see you later okay baby?" Karyme nodded and giggled as her mother placed her down. Jody took the young girl's hand and led her to get her swimsuit.

Mark, one of the officers in the ship underneath Nadie, smiled, "Karyme is growing up so fast isn't she?" Nadie smiled as she seated herself once more, "Yea, she is." All of the workers in the ship knew Karyme ever since Nadie began working on the ship since she had always had the child with her. "Hey Nadie, I was wondering if you wanted to attend the ball next week with me?" Mark asked hopefully. The moment he had set sight of the captain, he had tried to court her, but failed each time, this not being an exception. "Sorry Mark, I'm afraid I'll have to refuse your generous offer." Nadie responded as she took a hold of the receptor and activated the intercom system.

"_Hello passengers of El Cazador. This is your Captain Nadie here to inform you that we will be docking in pueblo La Mirada tomorrow morning. Despite its small size, the town is filled with tourist attractions like archeological sites, and a market filled with a large variety of souvenirs and goods. We will stay there for two days and then leave to Cancun. I hope you are enjoying your trip so far and are ready for even more fun in the sun!"_

The next morning, the ship was docked in the town of La Mirada and the people had debarked to explore the small, yet rich in heritage town.

"Mami! Mami! Tia Jody and Tia Jayden are waiting for us. Hurry please!" Karyme called as she jumped up and down her mother's bed before Nadie came out from the bathroom and grabbed the girl from the bed and placed her on the ground. "No jumping on the bed Kary, I don't want you to get hurt." The woman said as she turned to the large mirror to make sure she looked presentable. She wore a pair of jeans that hugged her curves and a short-sleeved shirt underneath a white blazer that was tailor especially for her, made of the finest material that fitted perfectly into the warm yet breezy weather of the area.

"Mami, are you ready?" Karyme asked hopefully as she grabbed her mother's hand. Nadie looked down to her daughter and met the lilac gaze that was identical to the person who stole her heart.

"Yes Kary, I'm ready."

-------

"Look Kary, isn't this cute?" Jayden asked as she held out a small figurine of a turtle whose head bobbed up and down. Karyme smiled and reached out to pet it, "Will it bite me?" Jody laughed, "You know it! It will rip your finger off!" Karyme frowned and slammed the turtle figure away from Jayden's palm. Jody couldn't stop laughing as she paid for the broken toy that her niece had destroyed.

Nadie looked around the market and was fascinated to see all the variety of stuff sold there. There were clothes, food, produce, toys, figurines, and much more than anything imaginable in such a small town. They moved along to the next stall where Nadie spotted a small shoulder bag that would match perfectly with Karyme's outfit. She glanced down to her right where her daughter's gaze was focused on some foreign object, and released her hand to pick up the bag, since her right hand was already occupied with previous shopping.

"Excuse me, how much is this?" She asked in Spanish to the owner of the stall as she held out the small bag that was decorated with bright colored flowers of all colors. "Thirty-five pesos." The woman replied. Nadie smiled and handed her the money. "Look Kary, this is for you." Nadie said as she turned to her daughter.

Nadie's heart began to beat rapidly as she looked around and found no sight of the girl. "Kary? Kary come her baby." She called out as her eyes darted around the area but remained without finding the girl. Jody and Jayden, who were at a different stall at the time, turned when Nadie came up behind them with tears, "Jody, I can't find Karyme. I don't know where she went."

"We need to split up and look for her." Jody said as she tried to keep calm, although inside she felt scared. She had heard of kids being taken away from their parents to either be sexually exploited or to sell their body parts in the black market. Jody quickly shook those thoughts away as they all separated in the search for the girl.

-------

Rosa sighed as she peeled the hard shell of a coconut that she was attempting to eat. The morning breeze was refreshing to her as she took a break from her work. She glanced over to see the upside-down boat she was working on, its paint still fresh from her recent work.

She grinned when the coconut was free from its outer shell and made a hole in it to drink its delicious juice. As she tipped her head back to drink, she heard the faint sound of steps on the beach nearing her and the giggles of a young girl.

Rosa placed the coconut down as she sat up and saw a small blonde girl chasing after a small puppy. The small animal raced towards Rosa and jumped on her lap, the young girl not far behind him. Karyme stopped in front of the woman who was seated on the sand and smiled. "Is that your puppy?" She asked in English as she pointed to the puppy in Rosa's lap. Rosa's eyes widened upon hearing the girl speak the foreign language and figured she was the daughter of a foreign tourist.

"Ye-yes, this is Simba, like the lion from the movie." Rosa responded with a smile. The pup barked and jumped playfully atop Karyme who giggled, "I like Simba. I like him." Rosa stood up and took the pup from atop the girl. She glanced around and looked down to the girl, "Where is your mom and dad?"

Karyme looked around and shrugged, "I don't know. Mami is in her ship. _El Cazador_." Rosa nodded and noticed the girl had used the term _mami_ for her mother, the Spanish word for _mom_. Rosa kneeled to the level of the girl, and realized the girl's eyes were like an exact replica of her own, "Let's go take you with mom okay?"

Carlos walked over towards Rosa where she was kneeling in front a small blonde girl. Carlos also noticed the resemblance between their eyes. "Yes. Mami is in her ship _el cazador_." Carlos heard the girl say the familiar Spanish word and remembered hearing the name in the town when some townsfolk where talking about a cruise ship that was coming to town soon.

"Did she get lost?" He asked and Rosa nodded, "Yea, her mom must be in the cruise ship. I'm going to take her."

"I'll go with you then." Carlos said quickly. "Okay." Rosa said as she picked up the girl in her arms and began walking away towards the docks. Simba and Carlos followed behind them.

-------

"Nadie, Nadie, it's okay, we'll find her." Jayden tried to comfort the woman who had her face hidden in her hands as tears streamed down. Jody paced back and forth nervously since they had yet to find the girl. Nadie had broken down and had not stopped crying. Most people who didn't know her would be surprise that the usually rough captain would break down so easily, but Jody and Jayden were aware of the real Nadie and how much Karyme meant to her. Not only was she her only daughter but she was the only thing she had left from the love of her life.

The sound of Nadie's cell phone ringing startled her as she quickly pulled it out and saw it was from the ship.

"Wha-what is it?"

"_Captain Nadie, Karyme is here in the bridge waiting for you along with the woman and a man who brought her in."_

Nadie shot up from her seat on the plaza bench. "I will be there in a few minutes. Keep Karyme and the couple who brought her in there. Do not let them leave understand?"

"_Understood Captain."_

Nadie placed her cell phone away and turned to Jody and Jayden, "Kary is in the ship. Let's go."

As they made their way back to the cruise ship, Nadie's heart beat rapidly knowing she would see her daughter again.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I think it's pretty obvious who Rosa is. I hope you like the new twist of the story. Tell me if you love it or hate it, or if I should change something or whatever you want. Like I said before, Reviews make me update faster :D **

**I want to thank all of you guys who always read and review. It makes me happy :D**

***I used some spanish words but I'm pretty sure you figured them out LOL, and if not just google or PM me :P**

***The name I used for the kid is in honor of one of my favorite Mexican actress, Karyme Lozano. She is super hot and she is featured as a lesbian in one of my favorite TV shows "Mujeres Asesinas 2"...I know this is like waaay off topic but just FYI lol :P Google her to see her hotness :P **


	6. Capitulo 6

**A/N: I'm back! lol thanks for all of you who read, and specially to those of you who reviewed! I was so happy to know you guys liked it. Well, enough of my notes, go on and enjoy :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja and it's characters, **_**BEE TRAIN**_** does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and story.**

**Confiar. **_**Trust.**_

_**6**_

Carlos watched impatiently as Rosa played with the blonde little girl they had found on the beach. He glance around and felt uneasy when he spotted two officers guarding the door and watching them carefully. The two men were of large build and their biceps were clearly having a hard time breathing underneath the white uniform as they stood at an ease position with their hands hidden behind their backs and their muscular legs standing apart.

Carlos gulped. There was no way he could take down the two uniformed officers if it came down to it. Rosa seemed to be having too much fun with the young girl to realize that they were basically imprisoned in the ship's bridge and were being prevented from leaving.

Karyme's laughter caused Nadie's heart to rejoice as she reached the door to the bridge and opened it, Jody and Jayden following close behind. "Captain Nadie." The two officers quickly moved aside to allow their captain entrance.

Rosa looked up at the same time Karyme did and the little girl quickly ran to her the side of a young woman who had just entered. Her brunette hair was tied back in a long ponytail as she caught the girl in her arms and picked her up.

"Karyme! Karyme, baby never do that again okay? Mami was really really really worried about you." Nadie said with tears stinging in her eyes as she held her daughter tightly against her. Karyme giggled, "Sorry mami. But I met a new friend."

Nadie reluctantly released her daughter from the hug as she looked past her and saw a blonde woman rising from her crouched position to meet her gaze. Blonde hair was grown past her shoulders as she stood shorter than mostly all the adults in the bridge. Lilac eyes locked with amethyst orbs that instantly widened in shock.

Jody gasped as she stood slightly behind Nadie and beside Jayden who suddenly grasped her hand tightly. The room was suddenly silent, not even Karyme made a sound as she watched her new friend staring at her mother with curious eyes.

Nadie's mouth suddenly felt very dry.

Ellis was standing right in front of her.

She tried thinking of things to say, things she had practiced to say for years as she awaited this moment, but could say none. She was not sure how to feel either. For the past five years she had battled internally over how she felt. She debated over being angry, since Ellis had left her pregnant and had given up on their love. Another side of her told her that Ellis did it for her. She wanted to prevent her from being hurt once more since ever since they had met, Nadie had been in more danger than ever. _'But didn't Ellis realize that I lost everything? I survived losing my entire family, my childhood. If I could live through that, I could live through the risk of being with her. Did she not love me enough to see that?' _She would think over and over. Trying to decide what to feel.

After Karyme's birth, she continued her internal battles as they grew more intense. Every time she saw Karyme, she saw Ellis in her. Her hair was almost identical, except darker, but her eyes were identical to Elli's lilac orbs. The pain of knowing she enjoyed her daughter's first steps, first word, first birthday, without Ellis. Nadie suffered knowing that the love of her life, Ellis, had missed those special moments that she was able to enjoy thanks to her. Karyme was a miracle she was blessed with thanks to Ellis. The last gift Ellis left her before disappearing completely from her life.

Nadie attempted opening her mouth to speak, but Carlos beat her to it when the silence became uncomfortable for him. Jody and Jayden's connected hands also did not go unnoticed by him. "Well Rosa, now that the kid's mother is here we can go right?" Nadie's gaze broke contact with Ellis as she turned to the young man who moved closer to Ellis, _her_ Ellis, and placed a protective arm around her waist. Nadie did realize the man had called her Rosa, not Ellis.

Did Ellis not recognized her? Why didn't she say something?

Rosa was too confused and felt too lightheaded to notice Carlo's arm around her waist. As soon as she had locked gaze with Nadie, her heart fluttered in irrational joy before it began to feel as if it was being ripped apart. Her body seemed to recognize the stranger before her. She had to fight against her own will to prevent her feet from running the short distance and embracing the woman in a hug. She didn't know this woman after all. That would seem weird right?

Another thing that caused Rosa to feel confused and afraid was the turmoil of emotions that were present on the Captain's eyes as soon as the brunette saw her. At moments she saw relief, happiness, then it would turn into anger and even hate. But she did notice that the woman saw her with something she was unable to recognize. Something in her subconscious tried to tell her she _knew_ the emotion, but she didn't listen.

"Ro-Rosa?" Nadie stuttered after finding her voice. She wanted to make sure she had heard right. Rosa shook her head slowly, "Yes." She was unsure whether her name was a question or not. "Can we leave?" Carlos asked again impatiently, but quickly shut his mouth when he found Nadie's deathly glare upon him. "You found Karyme?" Nadie asked slowly, making those around her that knew the strong-willed captain look at her curiously. Rosa nodded, "At the beach." She answered in Spanish since that was the language the woman was using to speak with her.

Nadie began to feel lightheaded. She didn't understand. Ellis was being called Rosa, and now spoke perfect Spanish. Why was Ellis acting as if she didn't know them? Not to mention the arm around her waist that was making Nadie's blood boil in jealousy. "I-I want to thank you for bringing Karyme back." The captain of the ship said gratefully as Karyme kept smiling.

Carlos grabbed Rosa's hand and began pulling her away, "Yea, well take care of your kid next time. We need to go." Nadie watched desperately as Rosa was being dragged away. She placed Karyme on the ground and rushed towards the couple, "Wait! I would like to show you my appreciation for finding and bringing Karyme back to me. Please accept an invitation to have dinner with me tonight. I am sure that you will find our menu to be of your liking."

Carlos turned and glared at the woman, ready to refuse, but Rosa pulled her hand away from him and turned to the Captain, "Yes. We would love to." Rosa was surprised she had accepted since it was obvious Carlos was against it, and it would probably get her in trouble back at home, but she didn't care. She felt this was the right thing to do.

"Oh. Okay…yea that's great!" Nadie said after processing the information in her hazy mind. She hadn't expected for them to accept, but she was glad Ellis...Rosa…did. She was still confused about how she felt, but she was sure she needed to get to the bottom of whatever this was. She needed to find out what happened to Ellis, _her_ Ellis, and how she ended up in the small town in company of the annoying boy.

"We look forward to seeing you tonight then." Nadie stated as Rosa nodded and smiled, before turning and departing with the clearly upset Carlos who quickly dragged her away.

Nadie stared at the departing figures before turning around to find Jody and Jayden watching her expectantly. "Nadie…are you okay?" Jody asked carefully upon noticing that Nadie's face looked pale, as if she had just seen a ghost. _Then again_, Jody thought, _She basically just did see a ghost._

"I-I need to take a nap…or something." Nadie murmured, "Jody, can you watch Karyme for me?" Jody quickly nodded, "Of course. Go rest, we will take care of Kary." Nadie attempted to smile, but was unable to, and instead settled for a simple "Thank you."

-------

"I don't see what the big deal is." Maria announced boringly as she finished up washing dishes. Carlos growled lowly, "Don't you get it mom? I just don't want Rosa to go."

"Weren't you invited too? Just go with her and quit your bitching." Maria proposed angrily before shutting off the water and turning to her son who kept pacing back and forth the kitchen floor. "I'm not bitching mom. I just get a bad feeling from that woman. You should've seen the way she looked at Rosa. It was weird." Carlos returned, "And then there were two girls who were holding hands and were looking at Rosa with an equally shocked expression. I don't know if they were lesbians or what. What if they try turning Rosa into one of them?!"

Maria sighed as she shoved past her son into the living room where her husband was sleeping on his couch with the television on. Taking a seat on a recliner, Maria turned to her son, "If you haven't been man enough to get Rosa to fall for you, then I say the lesbians can take their chances with her. Maybe they'll have better luck at it then you."

Carlos' brows furrowed in anger as he glared at his mother. Without saying another word, he turned and

left. Maria smiled wickedly after her son before turning to watch the television.

Rosa heard the slamming of the house door but paid no attention as she remained reclined against a palm tree near the house. She felt extremely relaxed under the breeze and above the hot sand. She closed her eyes, and once again, the image of the Captain of the ship appeared. She did not know why, but every time she closed her eyes, there she was. "Nadie." She said softly to no one in particular. She had heard the officers announce it when she walked in. _'I like that name._' She mused to herself with a grin. Slowly, she began to doze off until she was in a deep slumber that not even the sun high in the sky could interrupt.

-------

**-KNOCK-KNOCK-**

Nadie rolled to her side and stared at the door.

**-KNOCK-KNOCK-**

With a grunt, Nadie swung her legs off the bed and stood up. She paced to the door rapidly, "Yes?"

Jody was on the other side and saw her friend's eyes were red. She had been crying. "May I come in?" Jody asked nicely as she looked past the Captain into the room, but Nadie did not move. "No, I'm busy." Nadie responded, hoping Jody would leave her alone, but Jody just smirked, "I don't think you're busy." Jody marched by Nadie, pushing her in process, and proceeded to take a seat on the black leather sofa that was across from Nadie's king-sized bed. Nadie sighed and closed her door before turning to Jody.

"So what exactly happened back in the bridge?" Jody asked as Nadie went back to lying on her bed. She placed pillows against the headboard and rested her back on it so she could see Jody. "I know as much as you do." Nadie answered. Jody frowned at this.

"I just don't understand," Nadie started, "She acted as if she had never seen me before. And then that man called her Rosa. And her Spanish is so fluent and perfect! I just don't get it!" Jody moved to Nadie's side when the brunette began cry. "an-and…he…he placed his arm around her…what if they're…together?"

Jody did not know how to comfort her friend. She had been as surprised as Nadie upon seeing Ellis. Jody and Jayden had helped Nadie look for Ellis all over but they had failed. It was as if Ellis had disappeared from the face of the earth. Thankfully, Nadie still had a great amount of money saved from her previous job as a bounty hunter and was able to keep a decent life and give Karyme everything she needed, and even what she wanted. Jody and Jayden had been by Nadie's side every step of the way and had built a strong relationship with the ex-bounty hunter that was impossible to break.

"That is a possibility Nadie, but first we need to figure out what's wrong with her. She didn't seem to remember us." Jody remarked as she softly ran her hand up and down the brunette's back. "You guys will be there on the di-dinner right?" Nadie asked looking up to Jody with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. We'll be there." Jody reassured her friend with a smile. Nadie was able to form a small smile before hiding her face in her friend's chest as she continued to cry.

-------

_Pant. Pant. Pant. _

_Ellis ran down the busy avenue as quickly as her feet could carry her. She felt lightheaded and felt her body burning up. Her stomach was aching as well as her head. It was as if her entire body had decided to team up against her._

_She realized her speed was not the same as usual. Something was definitely off with her. She paid little attention to it as she tried to put as much distance between her and the hospital she had left behind. _

_The love she had left behind._

_Her legs began to hurt too much for her to run, but she kept running. Fearing that if she stopped, she would turn back and continue ruining Nadie's life. _

'_I love Nadie too much to ruin her life anymore' she thought as she dashed past people from all sides. Her eyelids felt heavy and threatened to shut. She struggled hard against her exhaustion and tried to focus on continuing, but her legs gave up on her momentarily. _

_She stopped in the middle of a busy intersection, her eyes half lidded and as she attempted to resume her run, she was oblivious to the screams that rang from all sides. People tried to warn her, the driver blew his horn. _

_But nothing worked. _

_He could not stop his large truck from hitting the blonde short girl who had stood in the middle of the avenue._

Rosa awoke and realized the sun was setting on the horizon. She felt her cheeks were wet, and realized she had been crying. She didn't remember anything from her dream except running. She could still feel the exhaustion on her legs from all the running.

She wiped her face with her t-shirt before standing up and heading inside.

After all, she had a dinner to get ready for.

* * *

**A/N: So what you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me! I will update as soon as I can, and even sooner if I get you guys to review *hint hint* :P**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Once again, thanks :D**


	7. Capitulo 7

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you forgive me and that this makes up for something? **

******I hurried up and decided to update today since my birthday is July 11! So its a birthday gift for me! lol **  


**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja and its characters, **_**BEE TRAIN**_** does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and story.**

**Confiar. **_**Trust.**_

_**7**_

"Mami, I don't want this." Karyme whined as she tried jumping but Nadie held her and finished putting the shirt on her, "Stop moving around Karyme, you have to look really pretty okay?" Karyme tried squirming free again, and this time Nadie let her go. The young girl giggled and ran towards the door, but it swung open and Jody entered the cabin, taking Karyme inside along with her.

"Is Kary being a bad girl for mami?" Jody asked as she picked up her niece. "No, I'm being good." Karyme replied with a grin. Jody smiled and placed her down before going over to sit on the bed in front of Nadie who was checking herself on the mirror. "Nadie, you look gorgeous, stop stressing over it." Jody commented as she noticed her friend's worry showing on her facial expression as she almost _glared_ at herself in the mirror.

"Thank you Jody, it's just that I'm really nervous." Nadie said as she looked herself over once more. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with black heels. "Don't be, everything will be alright." Jody affirmed Nadie along with a light squeeze onto her naked shoulder. Nadie smiled, "Thanks Blue-eyes."

Jody laughed, "At your service." A light knock on the door caught the women's attention as Nadie walked over to her door and opened it, "What's the matter officer?" She asked the young man who stood outside. "Your guests have arrived Captain. They are awaiting for you at your table." He informed before saluting Nadie and excusing himself.

Nadie turned and Karyme came running to her, "Rosa is here! Let's go see her!" Nadie glanced over to Jody before meeting her daughter's eyes that reminded her of Ellis every day, "Yes Kary, let's go."

Rosa's foot tapped the floor nervously as she looked around trying to spot Nadie but the entire hall was filled with other tables with people dressed in dresses and suits. Rosa noticed that they were not eating yet and seemed to be looking around as well, as if looking for someone.

"The nerve of this woman. Inviting us to dinner and not being here to welcome us." Carlos muttered as he also looked around. They had been directed towards a table that was on the far edge of the hall, and slightly elevated from the rest of the tables. An ice sculpture of a pair of swans sat on the middle of their large table, with similar smaller statues placed around the dining hall.

The voices in the hall died down suddenly when two officers moved to open the large double doors and Nadie walked in with Karyme walking alongside her, hand-in-hand, and Jody and Jayden following closely behind.

"Good evening." Nadie greeted Rosa and Carlos, although her gaze never left the blonde woman who smiled widely at her, "Good evening Nadie." Nadie quickly sat Karyme beside her own chair that was across from Rosa's. Jody sat on Nadie's left side that was unoccupied and Jayden followed suit beside her. The table was large and rectangular, which meant there was more than enough space left over.

'_She…she called me Nadie…' _Nadie struggled to give her legs enough strength to remain standing just a while longer as she looked over to the rest of the guests and smiled, "Please enjoy your dinner." The conversations quickly resumed as people began eating.

"I'm glad you could join us tonight." Nadie remarked as she took her seat and her gaze became locked with Rosa's own. "Thank you for inviting us." Rosa said shyly. Carlos threw her a side-ways glance upon hearing the uncharacteristic answer, Rosa never being one to be shy before.

"I don't think we got a chance to introduce ourselves earlier," Jody piped in when the silence became too extended for her liking, Nadie being unable to form coherent sentences at the moment. "My name is Jody Hayward," She began before turning towards Jayden, "And this is Jayden Hayward, my wife." Rosa broke her gaze away from Nadie and smiled, "Nice to meet you both."

Carlos swallowed hard. He could not believe that Rosa just took their introduction so casually. The woman had just called the other one _her _wife! What kind of people was he surrounded by? _'She acted as if it was the most normal thing to hear from a woman. What is wrong with Rosa? I knew from the beginning that this was a bad idea, and my mother spoke so carelessly about such a serious matter!' _

"Nice to meet you too Rosa." Jayden responded, but she did not miss the expression of disgust that Carlos quickly tried to hide upon hearing Jody. She glanced at her wife and Jody recognized the "that-asshole-has-a-problem-with-us-dear" look. Jody returned the look with her own "I-got-it-sweetie" smile. Nadie remained silent throughout this, instead focusing on cutting up the pieces of food in Karyme's plate so that the young girl could grab them and eat them easily. Rosa was now focused on the interaction between them, watching in amazement as Karyme giggled and ate messily, trying to give her mother a hard time but Nadie took care of the situation easily and controlled her daughter by joining the girl with teases and tickling.

Jody realized that Nadie seemed to be trying to avoid the unavoidable, and knew she had to help her friend, "So Carlos, do you and Rosa have children?" Carlos' face lighted up in embarrassment and Rosa just let out a small laugh, "Oh no, Carlos and I aren't married." Disappointment was evident in Carlos but Jody decided to continue, "So are you guys just dating right now?"

By this time Nadie was paying attention to the conversation with her entire focus. "No, we're just friends." Rosa answered without hesitation before Karyme called her name, "Rosa Rosa, where is Simba?" A smile spread on Rosa's lips, "He's back at the house." Carlos took this chance to try to make himself feel and look better in front of the women, "Yea, the dog is at _our _house."

"You live together?" Jody asked, and Carlos nodded eagerly, "Yes we do." Before Rosa had time to explain their living arrangement, and how she practically was adopted by his parents, the screeching of the chair against the wooden platform interrupted her as Nadie stood from her seat, "Please excuse me. I will be right back."

Jody was about to follow after her friend but Jayden held her back by grabbing her hand before Jody was able to move, Jayden seeing the intentions of her wife rapidly. "Mami?" Karyme asked innocently as she watched her mother leave the hall quickly, and turned to her aunt Jody with tears in her eyes, "Mami? Where is she going? I want my mami." Karyme jumped out of her chair and began running towards the way Nadie left, but Rosa quickly picked her up and cradled her against her, "It's okay Kary, mami will be back." Jody and her wife watched in awe as the girl quickly calmed down in the blonde woman's arms and only pressed herself against Rosa who continued to talk softly to her.

Jayden and Jody had no doubt that blood definitely calls. The picture of Ellis holding her own daughter was a sight to behold, as they looked perfect together, and even those who didn't know the truth were able to see the similarities between the two fair-haired girls, almost exact images of each other, except the age difference and shade of blonde hair.

Carlos cleared his throat, "Since the captain is gone, perhaps it would be better for us to go." Rosa felt Karyme shake her head and say in a muffled voice, "No, Rosa stays with me please." Rosa turned to Carlos with a smile and shrugged, "You can leave if you want, but seems like Kary won't let me go." Carlos rolled his eyes in annoyance and crossed his arms across his chest.

Breathing heavily, Nadie looked up to her reflection on the bathroom mirror. She felt her head ready to explode and her heart felt as heavy as a whole fleet of ships. She wished she could go out there and beat Carlos into a pulp, slam his head into the wall and crush it with the ice sculpture…or perhaps what she really wanted was to scream at Ellis and asked her why she left and why she was acting like a stranger now.

She was unsure of how she felt, but the presence of Ellis was too intoxicating for her.

Nadie was sure that it was Ellis. _Her_ Ellis.

A few minutes later, Nadie reappeared to join them at the table, her expression calm and not showing any kind of upsetting feelings that were actually going on inside her heart, "Please excuse my sudden leave, I just forgot to take care of something earlier."

"It's okay, I took care of Karyme while you were gone." Rosa replied as she sat Karyme once more beside Nadie. The Captain smiled as Karyme hugged her, remembering seeing Ellis holding Karyme softly against her as she walked back towards the group. It brought back so many of the raw feelings she had been trying to control mere seconds before.

"I am sorry if I offend you by asking this, but you really don't seem to be a native of the land here. Where are you really from?" Jayden asked once that everyone resumed their meals, trying to get as much information from Ellis as possible.

"Well…" Rosa shifted in her seat uncomfortably, unsure whether she should tell them the truth. She was about to lie, but one glance at Nadie, and she felt a surge of sadness upon seeing the pain in the Captain's eyes.

For some reason, she couldn't lie to her.

"I am not sure, a few years ago I had some kind of accident or something that caused me to lose my memory. I stumbled upon this town somehow, and his mother," she motioned to Carlos, "found me and took me in. She and her husband practically adopted me and took care of me. They taught me the language and their trade in ship repair, painting, and such."

Nadie's heart beat was so loud she felt embarrassed at the thought that they could probably hear her. But that was the least of her worries as she repeated Rosa's words in her mind.

_Accident? Memory loss? Adopted? _

"D-Do you have a family?" Nadie asked, for the first time the entire night.

A frown appeared on Rosa's lips, "I don't know. I don't remember anything at all from before I arrived here. I don't even remember how I got here clearly. I just remember waking up in a hospital and then I was walking in a dirt road. Somehow I ended up here."

Carlos cleared his throat loudly and made a show of checking his watch, "It is getting late, we better go now." Rosa's frown did not disappear but she nodded her head, "Yes, we better leave before Maria gets upset that we are out so late. She doesn't like it when we are out in the dark at this hours because she is scared we could get robbed or killed or something."

"Thank you for everything," Rosa said as she and Carlos both stood up, "I really enjoyed it." Jody turned to look at Nadie, waiting for a reaction but Nadie only nodded, "Have a good night."

Rosa seemed to hesitate as she could not take her eyes off of Nadie, feeling a strange pull towards the older woman, but Carlos called to her and she followed.

"Nadie, you can't let her leave like this." Jody began in a rushed voice, "We are leaving tomorrow and this might be your last chance at happiness."

"I can't do anything Jody!" Nadie nearly screamed, but luckily the dining hall was mostly empty and those that were left there quickly left. "She has a whole new life here. She has a family here and in case the obvious didn't register to you, that Carlos is after Ellis…no, not Ellis. My Ellis died a long time ago, this new person is Rosa, and I can't do anything about that."

Nadie turned to grab Karyme who had fallen asleep in the chair, but Jody stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, "Nadie, that is _your _Ellis. Something happened years ago, something that tore you guys apart, but now you can fix it. You and Karyme are her real family and no matter what happened years ago, I am sure that if she knew the truth, she would come to you in a heartbeat without looking back because she loves you." Nadie was about to protest but Jody silenced her quickly, "She might've left the hospital that day, but everyone makes mistakes and deserves a second chance. Not only does she deserve a second chance at life, at happiness, but so do you." Nadie's eyes were now intently locked with Jody's, "Nadie, you know that the only happiness you will ever achieve is with her and this is your last chance. Do it for you and for Karyme as well. She deserves the happiness of both of her mothers. Not just one."

Glancing at her sleeping child, her heart skipped a beat at the thought of Ellis helping her raise Karyme. It had been her dream all this years. Perhaps four years had already passed, but there were more to come and Nadie knew that Jody spoke the truth. Ellis was the only person that Nadie wished to spend the rest of her life with.

"You're right. I will do whatever I can to bring her back." Nadie said before hugging Jody quickly and running away rapidly towards the direction where Ellis and Carlos left.

"You seem rather quiet tonight." Carlos began as they walked across the warm sand. The moon shined brightly overhead as the stars adorned the night sky. "Yea, I guess I'm just tired." Rosa lied easily. She wasn't tired. She was full of energy, full of emotions, and she had no idea where it had all come from. It seemed that the Captain of the ship had an unexpected effect on her, and she wasn't sure what to do with it. Every time her eyes met those of the Captain, she saw so many emotions, so much raw pain and hurt that it caused her own heart to hurt. But amidst those pools of wounds, Rosa could see Love. And she wasn't sure why she could recognize it.

There was just a feeling of longing and want that she could not forget seeing in Nadie's eyes.

"Rosa!"

Rosa and Carlos both turned to find the Captain they had said their goodbyes to minutes before coming towards them. Carlos frowned while Rosa's face lighted up like a sun in the midnight sky.

"Nadie." She breathed softly as the Captain reached them. Nadie heard her name coming from Ellis and knew this was the right thing to do. She promised herself once to do anything for her daughter, but this was beyond that. She was doing this for herself as much as for Karyme, if not more.

Carlos saw that the elegant Captain was barefooted on the sandy beach and her fancy heels she had sported for the night were nowhere in sight. Nadie spared a glance to the guy, trying hard not to glare, "Excuse me Carlos, could you please give me a few minutes with Rosa?"

Rosa turned to Carlos and smiled pleadingly. Carlos gritted his teeth and closed his fists but relented, "Fine. See you at the house Rosa. Don't take too long"

Once Carlos was gone, Nadie turned to Rosa. Their eyes met and neither could help from smiling. Nadie's throat became dry, suddenly this was harder than she had thought to begin with.

"Elli-I mean, Rosa," Nadie began, trying hard not to mess up any more, "I will be departing tomorrow to continue with the schedule of the cruise."

Rosa frowned, "I know, I guess this is goodbye…"

"No," Nadie said quickly, "I don't want it to be." Rosa waited for Nadie to continue. "I mean, I was wondering…you said that you knew stuff about ships right? How about…you…come work in my ship?"

Nadie held her breath unconsciously. She knew that was the stupidest idea she could've come up with, but her mind froze and that was the best she could do at the moment. She just had to get Ellis to stay with her, and she hoped that with enough time she could help her remember.

"In your cruise ship? But…I would love to…but I don't know that much about big ships like that. I usually work in small boats or fishing boats. I am not sure I would be of much help to you there." Rosa replied sadly. She had not realized it until now, but she too wanted to go with Nadie. The thought of being with her and Karyme for longer was just so exciting for her.

Although she didn't know why.

"Hmmm…well," Nadie tried to think of a fast solution, "I am sure my technicians can help prepare you and teach you. You can be their apprentice or something. If not, I can give you another job, as my assistant even!"

Rosa smiled and boldly took a step forward to grab Nadie's hand in her own, "Thank you Nadie. I would love to work as part of your crew."

Nadie's heart twirled around in joy and she felt like a giddy school girl, "Welcome aboard Rosa."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! It took me forever to write but atleast now you know that Nadie and Ellis will have a chance at love once more! Please review pretty please :D **


	8. Capitulo 8

**A/N: Here is another update!  
Thank you guys for all the reviews and for all your support. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**~I changed the summary of the story to kind of fit in more of what's going on right now since the summary was more of the beginning of the story. So just letting you know :D ~**

***Enjooooooy***

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja and its characters, **_**BEE TRAIN**_** does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and story.**

**Confiar. **_**Trust.**_

_**8**_

"Mom! You can't be serious!" Carlos slammed his fist against the wooden table as he bolted from his chair, fuming as he glared at Maria, "You can't just let her leave like that!" Maria sighed, "Carlos sit down. Now."

Reluctantly, Carlos sat down, but not before slamming his fists once more.

"Rosa, if this is what you want," Maria began, once more turning her attention to Rosa who was silently waiting for Carlos to calm down after she told them the news about the job offer. The only one who didn't support her decision was Carlos of course. "Then go for it. It is a great idea that you got that job offer, and hopefully it will be a great learning experience. I'm happy for you." Maria finished, and Rosa got up and hugged Maria, "Gracias Maria."

Juan smiled, "Yea Rosa, you know we support you and that we will always be here. Hopefully you won't forget about us." Rosa went over to Juan and hugged him also, "I will never forget any of you. You guys have been really good to me. You will always have a place in my heart and I will come visit you as soon as I can."

Carlos gritted his teeth in pure fury. He couldn't believe that his family was letting Rosa go on the ship with _those_ women so easily. He couldn't stand it. He bolted out of the room before Rosa could turn to him. Maria shook her head, "Don't mind him Rosa, you know how he is. Hopefully he'll come around before you leave tonight so he can say goodbye."

Rosa smiled halfheartedly, "I hope so."

"Captain Nadie, everything is ready for tonight. We should be able to continue the trip on schedule without delays." The man reported to Nadie as she looked over the last reports of the ship's status. "Thank you officer. Continue as planned." The officer saluted before leaving the bridge. Nadie stretched in her chair and sighed dreamily, still unable to believe that she had found Ellis and was bringing her along. It was just like they really were given a second chance.

'_I need to make the most of this. I don't know what exactly happened but if Ellis doesn't remember, it is my responsibility to make sure she remembers.' _She swiveled in her chair and was now facing a picture of Karyme,_ 'She will have a chance to be with our daughter and to love her. It will be like I always imagined.'_

Nadie looked at her watch, _'A few more hours and we will finally leave.' _Nadie wished she could leave as soon as possible, but it had always been a tradition of _El Cazador_ to leave port during the night, believing that it was of good luck to "set sail" under the shining moon.

'_Well, I can't make time go by faster, so might as well go ahead and talk to Ellis' new "tutor" and give her a heads up.' _Nadie could not stop smiling as she made her way to the lower levels of the ship towards the engineering rooms.

Meanwhile, Jody had just managed to get Karyme asleep for her afternoon nap. Jayden watched from the doorway as her wife carefully placed Karyme's stuffed cat on her side before turning and leaving the room. The two went ahead and decided to sit on the leather couch in Nadie's quarters across from a large HD screen and watched the animal planet, Jayden's favorite channel. "You know Jody, you would make a great mother seeing how sweet you are with Karyme." Jayden commented as she turned her attention to her wife who after the unexpected comment, blushed madly, "Wh-what?" Jody stuttered, now fully turned to her wife. "I said," Jayden began once more, "That you seem to have great maternal instincts. You are very good with Karyme." Jody looked away, "Su-sure, she's a great kid. I love her to death. But why this so suddenly?"

Jayden pouted, "What, you don't want to have a family with me?" Jody stammered, "N-No! That's not it! It's just th-that its so sudden. You had never mentioned anything about children before." Jayden's pout disappeared, "Well, I just never thought about it much. But ever since this trip started, I've seen you interact with Karyme so much, and well, I just got the idea."

Jody took a hold of Jayden's right hand, "Well, It sounds like…like you really like the idea huh'?" Jayden nodded, "Yea, I really do. I'd like us to look into that when we get back. I know that we don't have the magic Ellis and Nadie had, but I was thinking maybe we could adopt? There are many children out there who need loving homes after all." Jody smiled, "Yea, I'd like that."

The afternoon passed quickly, and before long Nadie was making her way to pick Ellis up and begin their journey that would hopefully, reunite their hearts.

Rosa tried her best to not cry as she gave Maria and Juan one last hug before departing. After the goodbyes she stepped onto the night-covered beach and made her way towards the docks where she had promised to meet Nadie. After walking for a while, Rosa neared the docks and couldn't help but to smile as she realized she would soon see Nadie.

But before she could make it, she was suddenly pulled roughly and felt a sharp pain as she was slammed against some empty crates that sat abandoned beside an old building. She looked up and saw Carlos smirking as he towered above her. "Ca-Carlos…what are you doing?" She attempted to get up but was flung back once more as Carlos backhanded her with a strong blow.

Tears welled up in Rosa's eyes as now the pain in her back intensified and the side of her face burned in pain. "Carlos! What is wrong with you?" She cried as she saw Carlos inch closer to her, until he grabbed her by her shirt's collar and pulled her up roughly, bringing their faces close.

"You are not…le-leaving." Carlos said, his breath foul with the smell of alcohol, "You are mine!" Rosa tried screaming as she felt Carlos' hand going up her thigh as he held her up against the wall but he covered her mouth with his own as he kissed her forcefully.

Rosa's hell lasted mere seconds before she heard a gun shot followed by a scream of pain and Carlos letting her go from his grasp. She collapsed onto the ground and looked up to see her savior.

Nadie.

Nadie kicked Carlos once more to make sure he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. As he screamed in pain, she placed her leather boot on the side of his face and pointed her handgun at his face, "I will make you regret hurting Ellis." Nadie's anger made her unaware that she had called Rosa her real name, and prepared to shoot Carlos once more.

As she waited for Ellis in the dock, she became worried when a sudden feeling overtook her and told her something was wrong. She decided to walk into town and by a miracle, had walked right into Carlos trying to rape Ellis beside an old bar. Luckily, she had brought her handgun with her, something told her to bring it as she was getting ready. Now she thanked whatever force was helping her and had prepared her for it.

Without hesitating, she had shot Carlos on his leg and kicked him repeatedly. As she was getting ready to shoot him, Ellis came up beside her and placed her hand atop Nadie's hand that held the gun, "Don't kill him," she whispered softly, "Maria and Juan have no fault in their son being like this. He is the last and only thing they have left. Please don't kill him."

Nadie's hand shook slightly as she lowered the gun slowly. She wanted to kill the bastard but somehow knew that Ellis was right. He would have to pay for his crime either way sooner or later. Thankfully he had not gotten far with Ellis, so his life she would spare.

Nadie put away the gun and as soon as she did, hugged Rosa tightly. "I'm sorry, Ellis. I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner." Rosa noticed the name Ellis once more, but decided to ask later, now not being the best time. Instead, she hugged the captain back, "No Nadie, thank you for saving me. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't showed up. Thanks so much."

Jody smiled as she walked towards the Captain's quarters. It was a beautiful day after all. The ship was moving at full speed and she loved it. She knocked on the door and almost fainted when Ellis answered Nadie's door.

"Good morning." Rosa greeted Jody with a grin. Jody swallowed, hard. Ellis was wearing shorts and a white buttoned up shirt that Jody immediately recognized as Nadie's since not only did it have ship's logo on it, but it also had Nadie's name imprinted on it. _'Oh my Nadie. Did you really already sleep with her? Did she remember already?'_

"Ro-Rosa, good morning. Is Nadie here?" Jody asked the short blonde but before Rosa could answer, Nadie walked up beside Rosa, "Jody, good morning." Nadie's brow raised in a questioning matter as she watched Jody look back and forth between her and Ellis with a slight blush on her face.

Suddenly realizing what Jody seemed so flustered about, Nadie coughed forcefully, "Oh Jody, let me talk to you for a sec." Nadie grabbed Jody's arm and pulled her away from the cabin until they were out of Rosa's earshot. "Tell me Nadie! What the hell happened?" Jody asked excitedly. Nadie scratched her arm absentmindedly, "Nothing of what you think. Don't get the wrong idea Jody."

"Last night when I went to fetch Ellis, I found that man who was with her, Carlos, trying to rape her beside an old building. I shot him in the leg and almost killed him if it hadn't been for Ellis stopping me. The bastard had thrown her on her back atop some crates and one of the ones that broke underneath her slashed her back and I had to tend to her wound." Jody watched as Nadie's fists clenched as she recounted the events of the night before. "Oh my god! But she is better now right?" Jody asked her friend who nodded, "Yes, the wound wasn't so deep and I was able to take care of it, but she spend the night in my room either way."

A smirk appeared on Jody's face, but Nadie quickly erased it, "And nothing _like that_ happened. I didn't even sleep all night, just watching from the sofa as she rested in my bed."

"But didn't you report him to the police for attempting rape?" Jody asked but Nadie shook her head, "No, we didn't. Since I shot him they would've had to ask me questions and things like that. It would've put a delay in our trip even if I got off easily because of what he did, but I rather not have to go through that. It would be unacceptable to delay the trip."

After explaining everything to Jody, the two went back to the Captain's quarters where they found Ellis playing with Karyme. Nadie and Jody entered the room and the smile that appeared on Nadie's lips was not lost on Jody. "Kary, aunt Jody is here. Time to go with her." Nadie called to her daughter who got up and ran towards Jody, "Tia Jody, look! Rosa is here! She is here!"

Karyme had been more than ecstatic when she woke up in the morning and found Rosa sitting on the couch eating breakfast. Karyme figured that she now had a best friend to play with.

"We have to go Karyme, mami has to work." Jody said as picked up the young girl. Karyme tried squirming out of her hold, "No! I have to play with Rosa! She is here to play with me!" Nadie walked up behind her daughter, "No Kary, Rosa isn't here to play with you. Now go with your aunt and behave. If your aunt tells me you were a good girl I will treat you with a surprise this afternoon okay?"

Karyme frowned before burying her face in Jody's neck, "Fine." She mumbled. Jody smiled before leaving with Karyme. Once the two were gone, Nadie turned to Rosa, "Well, I have to work but you are welcomed to stay and watch TV or do whatever else you want. I don't want you to start working until you are fully healed."

Rosa shook her head, "I'm fine, it's just a scratch." The way she smiled caused Nadie's heart to clench. It brought back memories of when they first met. The girl was invincible. "Fine, then I will take you to meet my top engineer who you will be working under. But you won't start working until tomorrow. For today I'd like you to at least explore the ship and get a hang of your new home." Rosa nodded to Nadie's words before disappearing into the bathroom to change into the clothes Nadie had given her.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Nadie asked as she walked alongside Rosa on the way towards meeting Rosa's new mentor. "Yes Nadie," Rosa responded with a soft smile, "Don't worry about me. I'm feeling good."

Nadie sighed but decided against asking again. The two made their way to the lower levels of the ship until they came to a stop in from of a door that said "Engineering Management." Rosa looked closely and saw that someone had written in sharpie, "GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD." Nadie chuckled, "Yea, she is a good friend of mine, so I let her have some freedoms down here." Rosa nodded and waited as Nadie proceeded to knock on the door.

A few seconds later, the two women could hear a feminine voice on the other side of the door followed by some strange sounds that sounded eerily similar to that of a dog's bark. Nadie knocked once more and the door suddenly swung open to reveal a woman in dirty overalls. Both Rosa and Nadie looked the woman up and down curiously. The woman had curly brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail and her overalls wore the insignia of the ship, "Catarina…why are there dirty dog paw marks in your uniform?" Nadie asked as she pointed at the marks that were easily recognizable as coming from the paws of a dog. The woman laughed nervously, "Oh Captain, I don't know what you are talking about. Dog paws? Where?" She looked around herself exaggeratedly but before Nadie could ask anything else, a head popped out from between the engineer's legs.

Nadie's brows raised in surprise and Catarina tried pushing the dog back inside but the puppy jumped out and went straight for Rosa. "Simba! I can't believe it's you!" Rosa greeted the small puppy with familiarity. "You know him?" Catarina asked the blonde woman but Nadie got her attention, "How do _you_ know him Catarina? Don't you know dogs are not allowed down here?"

Rosa looked up, "This is my dog Simba, where did you find it?" She had planned on asking Nadie if she could bring him along but after the incident with Carlos, she had been unable to ask her and thought that she wouldn't see him again. "I found him last night near the docks when I was on my way back from the…." Catarina looked up to Nadie who raised her brow questioningly before continuing, "the…bar. And he just looked so hopeless I thought that maybe I could give him to…Karyme!" Catarina gave herself a mental high five for the great idea to use Karyme as an excuse. She knew Nadie couldn't get mad at her for trying to give Karyme a gift.

"Well," Nadie started as she saw Rosa with the dog, "The dog is clearly Rosa's so you can't give it to Karyme. But thanks for the thought." Catarina grinned, "No problemo Capitan!"

Rosa stood up and extended her hand towards Catarina, "My name is Rosa. Nice to meet you." Catarina took the girl's hand and shook it, "Catarina Luz, god of all you see down here."

Nadie chuckled, "Right. I think what Catarina means is that she is in charge of the engineering department." Catarina rolled her eyes playfully, "Come on Captain, must you burst my bubble every time you come visit me?"

"Yes," Nadie responded, "Anyway, this is the girl I talked to you about. She will be working under your wing and has some experience but not enough to let her be by herself. So I am officially making you responsible okay Miss Luz?"

"Damn, alright Captain. I know that when you say 'Miss Luz' you are pretty evilly serious." Catarina replied with a wink. Nadie sighed, "Evilly? Seriously Cat?" Rosa could not help but chuckle softly at the exchange between the two woman. It was clear that they were friends, yet the respect was not lost.

"Well Rosa won't be starting until tomorrow." Nadie told the engineer before leaving, "And we will be taking the dog as well. To make sure nothing distracts you more than you already are." Catarina saluted the captain, "Very well Captain. And please take care of him. I love him with all my heart. The few hours we spent together, nobody will ever take away."

Rosa and Nadie both laughed as they boarded the elevator with the dog and left behind the dramatic '_goddess of the underworld'_

"She seems fun." Rosa commented as the elevator rose. "Yea, she is. She can get a little crazy sometimes, so keep an eye out for that." Nadie responded with a grin. "So what are we going to do with Simba?" Rosa asked worriedly, hoping that Nadie wouldn't throw him overboard.

"Well, since you will be working you can't take care of him. If you want, we can let Karyme take care of him while you work. I'm sure she will love taking care of a pup. And since Jody and Jayden are always with her, we don't have to worry." Nadie replied as they both stepped out of the elevator and made their way towards the Bridge. "Sounds great! Karyme seemed to like Simba the first time she met him." Rosa said enthusiastically.

Nadie nodded and lead the way to the bridge.

'_I don't know how I will be able to make it for long acting like I don't know her. Like she isn't Karyme's mother. Like she isn't the love of my life. I don't know how long I'll be able to control myself.' _

_Nadie's thoughts raced as Ellis followed behind her making sure the dog didn't wander off. She knew that this would be the longest trip of her life. _

_Having Ellis back, so close, yet so far away._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like. Please review :D**


	9. Capitulo 9

**A/N: Hello! Well I finally updated! yay! I would like to dedicate this to Kachie Takahashi for messaging me and asking me when I was going to update. That made me update faster lol. Knowing there was someone _actually _waiting for it lol. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy it. Please review and I PROMISE to update soon this time :P **

**I don't have a beta reader so any mistakes are aaaaallll mine. If anyone is interested in being my beta reader that would be awesome! Please let me know ;)**

**Enjoy and please review :)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja and its characters, **_**BEE TRAIN**_** does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and story.**

**Confiar. **_**Trust.**_

_**9**_

Rosa could feel the hate in the glare she was receiving from, if she could recall the man's name correctly, Mark. While she had spent a few hours in the bridge with Nadie as the captain explained basic stuff to her, she had grown tired of just sitting there and had asked if she could go down to the engineering levels to explore and talk with her supervisor Catarina. Nadie readily agreed and had asked Mark to take her to the Engineering department.

The elevator ride was taking an eternity.

"So how do you know Captain Nadie?" Mark asked, trying to mask the venom in his voice. In the short time he had seen the two interact in the bridge, he could tell the two women had a _special_ sort of relationship since he hadn't seen the captain so relaxed in a long time. While Nadie was not extraordinarily strict, she always kept a strong level of order and would limit herself to strict professionalism with her crew, never once attempting to get to know any of them. The only one in the crew that was allowed a closer relationship with the captain was the Head of Engineering Department, and even she was held back by unspoken boundaries.

Not to mention he had seen how the captain's mood had changed over the past few days since she met the girl. That and also how readily she offered her a job, almost desperate to have her on board.

"We met just a few days ago." Rosa answered, keeping it short and simple as something told her she shouldn't trust the man.

"I see." Mark's voice was frigid as the elevator beeped and the doors slid open. The officer watched as Rosa stepped out and quickly pressed the button to close the doors. Without turning, Rosa heard the doors slide shut and heard the elevator's humming as it went back up.

Sighing in relief of being away from the officer, she made her way towards Catarina's office. Upon reaching it, she found the door opened slightly and she could see that the office was empty.

'_I wonder where she went. Probably working on something. I might as well explore around since I'm already here.' _

Rosa walked down the long dimly-lit corridor, valves and various wires attached to the surfaces until she reached a metal door that seemed taken straight from one of those "ship-movies." As she reached towards the metal "steering-wheel-thingy" _'That's what it looks like__ to me,' _Rosa pulled back when the door suddenly began to open back towards her as someone opened it from the other side.

Catarina watched with a grin as the new girl stared at the door that opened by itself without an external force like she was about to attempt. "It's not magic. It's motorized." The top engineer commented as she walked through the door. Rosa blushed, realizing she must've looked like a complete fool just standing there staring, "Oh no, I didn't-"

"It's okay. I was once just in as much awe as you are." Catarina began as Rosa followed her back to the office, "I wasn't born in a ship you know. I am actually from a small town where ships are seldom heard of. There you hear about ships as much as you hear about the sea, and believe me, a town in the middle of the desert doesn't talk much about the sea."

Rosa was glad to know the woman understood her and did not find her amazement to be foolish. Wanting to continue hearing more about her, she asked, "Where are you from? How did you end in a ship like this?"

"End? No, I'm not ending anytime soon I hope! I'm just starting!" Catarina replied with a wide grin. She opened the door to her office and motioned for Rosa to sit which she did promptly. Catarina sat across from her, "It's a long story, but I'll shorten it up. I'm from a town in the middle of nowhere, I failed in school miserably, got my ass kicked from home, and ended up in the streets before I met Nadie. When I met the captain she was a student in college and was extremely pregnant! And when I say extremely I mean _extremely. _From what I remember she was due within a month or so. I met her by sheer luck since she was a student taking special curses specified for the commanding of a ship or something like that. She didn't usually have class on Tuesdays but that day she had to go in to turn in a project she had finished early since she was graduating early."

Rosa interrupted her, "Did Karyme's father also go to the college?" She didn't know why she felt a sudden urge to find out about Karyme's father, yet a rare jealousy boiled within her. "Huh'?" Catarina scratched her head absentmindedly, "Father? I don't think so. Nadie never ever ever has spoken about who is Karyme's father. Ever since I know her she has not mentioned him once. But let me finish with my story damn it!"

"Sorry sorry, please continue." Rosa urged.

"Fine, as I was saying. That fateful day, destiny brought us together. I was homeless and hungry, two things that should never mix. I was walking through a market and grabbed a piece of bread from a stand. As I began to walk away a hand fell on my shoulder and halted my steps. I turned and found her staring not at me, but _through _me. Without saying a word she paid the man for the bread I took and led me away towards a cafeteria. There she brought me food and I gulfed it down. After talking for a while, I found she was very understanding and seemed genuinely interested in helping me. Something about knowing the feeling of hopelessness or something like that. Either way, to cut it short we became friends, she helped me get a job as a mechanic in a local shop as I attended some classes in the college for mechanical stuff and ended here in the ship with her as the head of the engineering department. Needless to say, Nadie is my angel." Catarina finished and took a gulp from her water bottle.

"Wow," Rosa was amazed at what she had just heard. She already knew Nadie was different from most people she'd met, yet this proved that Nadie was really some sort of angel! "Nadie certainly changed your life."

"Yep. She is the best. Whoever wins her heart will be one lucky son-of-a bitch. But from all the time I've known her she has yet to show interest in anyone. Be it male or female, because I _do_ have my suspicions you know." Catarina stood up and stretched, "damn, that was one long conversation and it almost ran into my nap time! So if you would please excuse me, I have a nap waiting for me."

Rosa made her way out, "Thank you for your time Catarina, I appreciate it. I really do look forward to working with you."

Catarina held the door open, "Same here Rosa. See ya."

"Why was I not informed of this?" Nadie asked, her tone harsh as she slammed the piece of paper on the table.

"Ca-Captain, I'm sorry I-" The woman stuttered as she held her gaze down, afraid of meeting the fiery eyes of her captain.

"Nothing." Mark's voice was as harsh as Nadie's, if not harsher. "You are paid to keep us informed of any changes in the weather that could affect the ship in _any_ way. The fact that you did not inform Captain Nadie or anyone else of this imminent danger shows that you are not apt for your charge."

"Please forgive me, it was a system error-" She tried again but failed when Nadie spoke up, "I will deal with you later. Now I have to see what I can do to fix this. You are dismissed."

The woman left unhesitatingly.

Mark turned to Nadie, "If the depression grows and turns into a tropical storm, in our current path we would be faced with it within a week's time at max. Meaning that it could be within a day or so as well. We cannot predict any further than that for the moment."

"Keep checking. We will not alert the passengers unless absolutely necessary. Even if it does turn into a tropical storm the ship will resist it. The only problem would be if it is really strong and we meet its center." Nadie kept her gaze fixed on the chart, trying to study the projected path, "We cannot change the path or we risk getting off schedule by at least two weeks and that is completely unacceptable."

"Understood." Realizing the conference room was empty except for the two of them, Mark decided to make a move on the captain, "Captain Nadie, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight in the upper decks. I was thinking we could-"

Before Nadie could refuse the officer's offer, a soft knock came to the door. Nadie walked to the door and opened it.

A scowl threatened to form on Mark's face as Rosa appeared with Karyme at her side.

On the other hand, Nadie's face lighted up with a smile as she saw Rosa with her daughter, "Rosa, what a pleasant surprise."

'_I disagree,' _Thought Mark bitterly. He noticed that the previous anger of the captain was now completely gone, and all thanks to that woman.

"We came to see if Nadie was ready to have dinner with us." Karyme nodded to Rosa's words, "Yes mami, aunt Jody and aunt Jayden won't be eating with us so can you please come?"

Nadie picked her daughter up and kissed her cheek, "How could I possibly deny the request of a sweet little girl like you?"

Rosa grinned and watched as Nadie turn towards Mark, "I'm afraid I already have dinner plans Mark. Thank you once again for the offer." Rosa saw disappointment in Mark's face but when his eyes locked with her own, a chill ran down her spine.

The trio left the room and walked as Karyme held their hands in the middle. "I'm sorry Nadie," Rosa began as they walked towards the dining hall, "Did we interfere with your plans?" Nadie glanced to her side and found Ellis looking back at her with curiosity and disappointment. "Not at all, Mark seems to always want to have dinner with me but I always turn him down. This time you just gave me a good reason to."

"Oh, so you and him…"

"No."

"I see…" Rosa was more than relieved to hear that nothing was going on between Nadie and Mark. She was not even sure why, but she didn't like the idea of Nadie dating Mark…or anyone else for that matter it seemed.

Dinner passed by and soon Nadie found herself back in her quarters putting Karyme into bed. Rosa was leaning against the wall and watched as the Captain pulled the covers up for Karyme and kissed her good night. "Good night Kary. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Mami. Can Rosa give me a kiss too?" Karyme asked as she turned to Rosa. "Of course, but only if she wants to," Nadie responded. Rosa smiled and pushed herself off the wall and leaned down to kiss Karyme goodnight, "Buenas Noches Karyme."

The pair exited the girl's room and made their way outside. "I'm sorry about Karyme, she seems to really like you." Nadie apologized, hoping Karyme's request had not made her uncomfortable. "Don't worry Nadie. I do not mind one bit. I like Karyme very much, she is the sweetest girl I've ever met," Rosa's eyes were now focused on the dark sea, "I wish I had a daughter like her."

The words struck a note in Nadie's heart. "Ellis…" She murmured, a hand reaching out to Rosa's back, but Rosa turned back to her, "Ellis? Why did you call me Ellis?"

Nadie's heart began to beat wildly; she hadn't expected to be heard. She said the name without thinking, "No…I didn't-"

"Yes, you also called me Ellis twice back in the dock after you saved me from Carlos. Why do you keep calling me that?" Rosa's eyes were now intently locked with Nadie's, her curiosity growing when she realized the captain was extremely nervous. Nadie was unable to hold her gaze for long, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"An accident three times?" Rosa asked skeptically, "Please don't lie to me Nadie. If there is something you must tell me, please tell me. Just don't lie."

Mouth suddenly dry, Nadie felt a sudden surge of anger and pain she had tried to surpress, "You wouldn't understand!" Tears began to pool around Nadie's eyes, "You just wouldn't understand. All I've gone through…you…you left!"

The pain of the years of abandonment was now too much for Nadie. Seeing Ellis in front of her, asking her not to lie was too much. "Nadie, I don't understand-" Rosa was confused, but Nadie interrupted her.

"Of course you don't understand. You never did!" Nadie's voice was now louder than normal. Tears streaming down her face, her calm façade was now gone. She was unable to keep control of herself as she tried hiding her face in her hands, "You left me….you left Karyme…why…"

Rosa was shocked as she heard Nadie's accusations. She felt her head began to spin, a dull pain beginning to throb in her head. "Nadie," She held Nadie's hands and removed them from her face, seeing the glazed eyes full of pain that were now locked with her own, "I don't get it. I don't know what you're talking about, I-"

Nadie's anger flared and before Ellis could finish, she pulled back and slapped her.

Eyes wide and tears prickling her eyes, Rosa touched her burning cheek hesitatingly. She didn't know what was going on, the pain in her head had now intensified and she began to feel dizzy. "Na-Nadie…"

Elli's voice was soft and shocked, Nadie's heart clenched as she saw tears forming in the blonde's eyes. Nadie knew this had already gone too far. She had said too much. There was no going back.

Closing the already-small distance between them, Nadie pulled Ellis towards her and kissed her.

Rosa's mind went blank suddenly. Her body stiffened momentarily before her own lips began to move and kiss the captain back. It seemed as if the two were so in sync that they had no need for thoughts as their bodies moved to their own accord.

Nadie felt the salty taste of their mingled tears in the kiss as she poured her entire heart into the single act. She had been surprised when Ellis had began to kiss her back yet the immense happiness she felt could not be described.

A few moments later, Rosa suddenly pushed against Nadie, effectively ending the kiss.

"Ellis…" Nadie started, hurt that she had pulled away, but Ellis did not let her continue, "My-my name is not Ellis!" Her voice cracked slightly, "I'm Rosa!"

With that, Rosa turned and ran away, leaving the shocked and hurt Nadie standing in the cold breeze.


	10. Capitulo 10

**A/N: I'm back!**

**I'd like to thank my beta reader Silvereign for editing my crappy work! (ANY MISTAKES ARE HIS AND ONLY HIS AND OOOONNNLYYY HIS! hahaha jk :P )**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja and its characters, **_**BEE TRAIN**_** does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and story.**

**Confiar. **_**Trust.**_

_**10**_

The waves crashed wildly against the ship's metal frame and rocked it in its thunderous wake.

The grey skies and rhythmical fall of rain reminded Nadie of the time, years ago, when both she and Ellis had to spend the night in an old cabin during a storm. It was then that she had realized that her feelings for the blonde girl were no longer merely professional.

Something deeper had developed within her heart.

Nadie sat behind her desk quietly, hearing only the rain outside. Although the temperature in the office was warm, Nadie felt cold.

Very cold.

She shivered lightly when she ran her cold fingertips against her own arm. With a sigh she stood up and slowly walked over to the window. Although at the edge of the storm, the sea undulated heaving the ship up and down as Nadie tried to deal with the storm within her own heart. She glanced to her right where various certificates were hanging on the wall, including the degree she had received at the Merchant Marine Academy where she had spent hours studying to get her degree. Sometimes she regretted having spent those hours studying, instead of spending them with Karyme, yet she knew that such sacrifices had to be made in order for them to have the life they did now.

Taking her seat once more, Nadie leaned down and unlocked the lowest drawer in her oak desk. A smile spread on her lips as she took hold of her old weapon. The Colt M1911's familiar weight felt extremely comfortable to Nadie as she held it again for what seemed years. She had kept her gun secure and only had it as a keepsake of her times as a bounty hunter, yet she kept ammunition close at hand in case of any "emergency."

As she gripped the gun, memories rushed to her like the raging sea outside. The attack of her hometown where she had lost her entire family, the first man she had killed, then going on to become a bounty hunter and eventually meeting Ellis.

It all seemed like a lifetime ago, when really it had been but a few years back.

'_How did I go from being a bounty hunter who took lives without a second thought, to becoming the captain of a cruise ship and spending most of my time at sea?'_

Her own question was answered when she looked up to her desk and saw a framed picture of Karyme. Her daughter's smile was wide and her eyes shined with mirth.

A knock on her door interrupted Nadie's thoughts as she quickly placed the Colt back in the locked compartment before allowing entrance to whoever was knocking.

After hearing Nadie's voice saying "Come in" Catarina opened the door and stepped into the Captain's office. "Good morning Catarina." Nadie said as she watched the engineer step towards her. She saw the woman's eyes scan the room quickly before meeting her gaze, "Where's Rosa? I have been waiting for her to start her training but she didn't show up."

Suspicion arose in Catarina when she saw the captain look away at the mention of Rosa's name. "Do you know where she is?" She asked, waiting for the woman's answer. Nadie rose from her seat, "I'm afraid I do not. I have not seen her this morning." Nadie walked around her desk towards the door, but not before glancing at the clock in the wall to realize in was nearly midday.

Catarina's eyes followed Nadie and realized that the captain did not seem like her usual self. Her rigid pose told Catarina that something was going on, "Okay…" She trailed off, deciding against asking anything else. She had a feeling something had happened between the two women but she knew that Nadie wouldn't say anything to her about it. No matter how good "friends" they were, Nadie never opened up about her own life. "I guess I'll go look for her then." Catarina concluded before leaving out the door that Nadie had already opened for her.

Once the engineer left, Nadie decided to go to the bridge.

The loud humming of the engine did not seem to help Rosa's headache yet she preferred to take the pain instead of risking the high possibility of having to face Nadie in the upper deck. Her head pounded loudly as it felt ready to explode. She pulled her legs towards her and remained in the cold floor of the engine room. She had spent the entire night there, having run there after the kiss with Nadie, not daring to go back into her own room.

She realized she was supposed to be working with Catarina, getting trained for her new job, but she could not bring herself to do it. Not only did the pain impede her from even getting up and her whole body was now weak and tired but she was not able to concentrate on anything for more than mere seconds.

Her mind raced as she searched through her memories yet found only blank spaces. During the night she spent awake in tears, she had been able to regain small memories, mere seconds of a life she did not recognize. When she tried to search those memories, they would disappear and leave her empty and alone.

Nadie's words, and her kiss, stirred things inside her that scared her. She knew she had felt attracted to the captain from the first moment, yet the words she had not said, but _screamed_ at her, were like daggers through her heart. The accusations were hot coals to her mind as she tried, tried very hard to remember, but failed. They made no sense to her, for how could she have abandoned both Nadie and Karyme when she had just met them recently?

And then the kiss.

The kiss that had been so amazing to her, the feeling of butterflies in her stomach that she had never known before, or that she recalled, yet the butterflies soon combusted into flames as the kiss became painful with the memories it brought back.

If only for a second, but she saw it. She saw them, Nadie and her, in another world that she did not know. In a world that seem as alien to her as the rest of the other memories yet she saw one thing that stood out above it all.

In that world, she and Nadie were in love.

With that thought in mind, she closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to envelop her.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. I request that tonight you all stay indoors and that anyone who is on the upper deck to please enter the lower levels of the ship. This is a preventative measure for the storm which you are all aware of. Our radars indicate the storm will get worst as the night progresses but it should have died down by the morning. I ask once again that all our guests stay in the lower levels of the ship and to stay away from the upper deck. This is just a preventative measure, so please keep calm and enjoy the rest of your evening."_

Nadie turned off the intercom system before turning to Mark, "Make sure that the upper deck and any other uncovered areas are empty and that all the guests are indoors."

"Yes Captain." Mark replied before getting on his assigned task.

The grey skies had only darkened as the day progressed. When she had arrived to the bridge earlier in the day after the short talk with Catarina she had been overwhelmed with work as the danger of a hurricane loomed ahead. The weather problems had been unforeseen by anyone yet in the latest reports throughout the evening showed that although a hurricane was not likely to happen, it was still very likely that the storm would grow worse overnight.

She had dinner with Karyme in their own quarters as she didn't feel in the mood to dine in the main hall. She didn't see Jody nor Jayden but when she had called to ask them to pick Karyme up from the room and care for her for a few hours, they agree and said they'd pick her up in a bit.

After dinner Nadie had returned Karyme to the room and told her to stay there for her aunts. When a few minutes too long passed, the restless Karyme, decided to leave the room. She was tired of having spent the entire day in the room since it was raining and quickly set out to leave.

Recently Karyme had noticed that whenever she focused on a certain object, if she focused hard enough, she could get it to move where she wanted it to without her touching it with her hand. She didn't do it much since it was rather exhausting at times and she certainly didn't do it in front of other people. She had never seen her mom do it nor her aunts so she figured she shouldn't do it either. Her young mind focused on the lock of the door which had been put in place by Nadie who trusted that Jody held a key to the Captain's quarters.

Within seconds the door was unlocked and Karyme was free.

The sound of loud thunder reverberated through the ship and awoke Rosa with a startle. Her eyes snapped open as she tried to adjust to the darkness of the room. Her headache was no longer as intense as before but something else was wrong.

A pain in her chest told Rosa that something was wrong. Her body felt weak and she felt tired but she pulled herself up and stood up. With shaky but firm stems she left the engine room and made her way towards the upper deck. She didn't know what was going on, but she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

The same feeling suddenly appeared in Nadie. She stopped her typing of keys on the keyboard as she took a sharp breath. The feeling in her chest was similar as the one she had felt the day she was going to pick Rosa up and she had found Carlos attempting to rape her. She had taken her gun with her due to that feeling and it had proven useful. This pain however was more intense.

Just as she stood up from her chair, Jody stormed into the room, her hair dripping water as her entire body was soaked in water from the storm outside. The fear in Jody's face told Nadie something was certainly wrong even before the woman spoke.

"We can't find Karyme."

Cold heavy droplets poured over Rosa as she walked through the upper deck. She held tightly on to the metal railing as the ship rocked from the raging waters. Ahead of her, she could see the short silhouette of person running down away from her. She could hear nothing beside the rain attacking the metal surface of the ship yet she called out desperately. "Karyme! Kary!" She ran towards the silhouette that disappeared behind the heavy curtains of rain.

Nadie heard Ellis' voice ahead of them. She, along with Jody, Jayden, and several of her officers, were searching for Karyme but had no luck so far. Terrified at the thought of losing her daughter Nadie had sent all her crew on a search throughout the entire ship. Leading a group in the upper deck, she spotted Ellis running in the opposite direction as she called Karyme's name.

Rosa neared the little girl who was standing beside the port of the ship. The slippery surface caused Rosa to walk careful towards her. Karyme saw Rosa and smiled. Rosa realized Karyme began walking towards her but called out in fear, "No Karyme! Stay there! Don't move!"

Just as the words came out from her mouth, Rosa was able to reach the drenched child and held her closely to her. Nadie felt relieved as she saw Ellis hugging Karyme close to her, but her relief was short lived when in the next instant, a wave crashed against the side of the ship, causing it to jerk roughly.

The sudden movement caused Rosa to lose her balance and with the child in her arms, she plummeted in to the gaping maw of a hungry sea.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :D More reviews mean I update faster! Chapter 11 is already on the works :P **


	11. Capitulo 11

**A/N: Thanks to my amazing beta reader, Silverveign for betaing this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja and its characters, **_**BEE TRAIN**_** does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and story.**

**Confiar. **_**Trust.**_

_**11**_

Cold.

It took Rosa a few seconds to realize what was going on.

As she came to her senses once more, she realized she was sinking. The fall from the ship's deck had sent Rosa deep underwater. The impact alone had stolen the air from her lungs, and rendered her unconscious for a few moments

Although her body was ready to give in, and allow the water to take her to rest, her heart did not allow her to give up. She held Karyme, who seemed unconscious, close to her chest as she tried propelling them up towards the surface. Using the last strength she had, she was able to break through and get oxygen.

Above she saw a blinding light, silhouettes, and then darkness.

"_Do you see this Ellis?" Dr. Schneider asked the young Ellis who looked at the object he held in his hand with wonder. The girl's eyes focused on the foreign object as she nodded._

"_It's a seed," The doctor went on to explain as he placed the small seed on a hole in the ground. Ellis watched in awe as he patted soft earth over it. "It will grow into a beautiful flower really soon." He said with a smile as he stood up from his crouching position. He took Ellis' hand and led her back inside to their home. _

_Hours later the doctor was sitting in the living room reading a book in silence until he realized something was wrong. He glanced to the end of the sofa and realized Ellis was not there, as she usually was at this time of day, just watching him read. He stood up and walked over to the window and looking outside, he spotted the young girl sitting on the ground in their garden._

"_Ellis." His voice was affectionate and laced with amusement as he reached the girl whose gaze was focused on the spot where he had planted the seed. She turned to him with tear-brimmed eyes, "It died. It did not grow into a flower."_

_He chuckled lightly as he took a seat beside the girl, "Oh Ellis, do not worry my child. You have to give it time."_

_When Ellis turned to him, confusion in her eyes, he wrapped his arm around her small frame, "In a few days, it will start growing into a beautiful flower, but for that you need to take care of it. Even once it has grown into a flower, you must keep caring for it so that it doesn't die."_

_Ellis nodded and smiled, "I'll take care of it."_

"_Take care of it always." The doctor said as the sun sat on the horizon._

"Here." Nadie looked up and took the can of coke that Jody was offering her. "Thanks," she mumbled. Jody nodded before taking a seat beside the captain. A few days had gone by and they would be reaching Cancun soon.

Nadie remained silent as she took a drink from the can. "She'll be fine. You know that right?" Jody asked as she kept her gaze fixed straight ahead. Nadie did not respond.

It all seemed so surreal.

But she couldn't forget that night.

"_NO!" The scream of horror left Nadie's throat as she ran to the side of the ship where Ellis and Karyme had just fallen overboard from. Her eyes scanned the area but the raging waters and complete darkness did not allow her to see. _

_Bright lights were automatically turned on as they were directed to search in the water. A rescue team that had already been preparing as soon as Nadie gave the order of searching the ship, ran past the captain as they prepared to jump into the sea._

_A few seconds passed before the lights all focused on a single spot. Nadie's eyes widened when she caught sight of Ellis who still held Karyme to her. A feeling of relief washed over her momentarily before she turned to the rescue team who went on with their work to rescue the pair._

_Once both Ellis and Karyme were back safely on the ship, they were immediately taken to the medical bay where they were quickly treated. Being one of the most luxurious and expensive cruise ships in service, it contained one of the most advanced medical departments in the world._

_Both of them had been unconscious but Karyme had awakened within a few hours and was released the very next day. The young girl only suffered from a mild cold that was taken care of without a hitch._

_Ellis, on the other hand, had slipped in to a coma._

"She's been like this for almost a week Jody." Nadie finally said after a long silence. Jody thought for a second before speaking. "Are you giving up Nadie?"

Nadie swallowed hard before her next words, tears threatening to spill, "I think Ellis already has."

Jody got up from her seat and moved to stand right in front of the captain, "Nadie, you had given up on your chance to ever seeing Ellis again. You had lost hope, and yet you found her. You were given a chance with her. You can't lose hope now. Not now Nadie."

A tear rolled down Nadie's cheek as she looked up to her friend, "When she wakes up, she'll hate me Jody. She already does."

Jody was not given a chance to say anything else as one of the officers approached Nadie, "Captain, we are minutes away from reaching Cancun."

Nadie nodded as she wiped her tears away, "Thank you." As she began walking away, Jody grabbed her arm, "Don't give up Nadie." Nadie stood still for a minute until Jody released her arm. Without looking back, Nadie made her way to the bridge.

Ellis felt like dying.

Her body ached as a headache threatened to rip her into pieces. She could feel her blood rushing in her ears as the pain thudded in her head. The room was dimly lit and she could hear a beeping noise around her, she turned to her left and saw a seagull through a window.

'_Where am I?' _Ellis wondered as she began to regain her energy, although her head throbbed lightly. She looked to her arm and ripped out the needle. She swallowed hard to not scream in pain but managed to release herself from the tubes and needles that kept her in the bed. With a grunt, she stood up and walked over to the window.

Outside she saw the many lights of the horizon where the busy city sat. She could also see a large group of people walking off towards the dock. She looked around and realized she was on a ship. _'How did I get on this ship?'_

"I must find Dr. Schneider." She whispered softly to herself.

With her mind set, she peeked out of the room and saw a woman in white uniform and figured she was a nurse. She waited momentarily and was relieved when the phone went off and the nurse became engrossed in her private conversation. Ellis skillfully went around her and stayed out of her sight. Once out in the hall, she became aware she was still in the patient's robe.

'_I have a feeling that I won't get far with this robe on.'_

She trekked farther down the hall until she came across a room where she could hear snoring from. Opening the cabin softly, she found it unlocked and walked in quickly, careful not to disturb the sleeping man on the bed. She found his closet and found several uniforms hanging there, all which looked the same.

Grabbing the closest to her, she quickly stripped down and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, thankful that the man was clearly shorter than the average man. After straightening the collar of her white shirt and patting down her blue pants softly, she grabbed a hat that was on his bed stand and left the room.

"All guests have disembarked Captain." Mark reported as he came up behind Nadie who was facing out from the glass panels of the bridge. "Ship restocking and land maintenance has been scheduled for tomorrow morning." He continued as he flip through the chart, "Transportation to and from the ship has been arranged for the guests and everything else is in order."

"Thank you," Nadie responded without turning, "Please dismiss the officers, and after that you yourself are dismissed."

"Dismissed? But Captain, I thought I would stay here and help you-" Mark's complaints were cut short when Nadie turned and glared at him before walking away.

As Nadie walked down to the medical bay to see Ellis, she walked by an officer who walked rather briskly in the opposite direction. She stopped and turned to see the figure, thinking something was wrong with the way he was almost sprinting, but decided that she had priorities to attend to. She also found it weird that the officer was wearing sneakers while using the officer uniform. _'Oh well, I'll make sure to call him out later for it if I see it again.'_

And with that in mind, she reached the medical bay. She approached the nurse who quickly hung up the phone before jumping from her seat and saluting Nadie, "Captain, nice to see you again."

"How is Rosa?" Nadie asked. The nurse quickly typed up the name in the computer, her eyes widening when she realized there was an alert set out which she had missed for talking on the phone. "Sh-she…"The nurse began panicking and did not answer, instead she dashed off to the patient's room and found it empty.

Seeing the nurse's erratic behavior caused worry to grow in Nadie as she followed after her. Stepping into the room behind the nurse, she gasped for breath upon seeing the bareness of the room where hours earlier, Ellis had been lying in the bed.

The nurse's heart pumped wildly in terror, "Captain I-"

"Shut up." Nadie ordered without looking at the nurse. She turned and grabbed the phone, reaching Mark almost instantly, "Mark, don't let anyone out or into she ship. That's an order."

Hanging up the phone, Nadie turned momentarily to the nurse, "After we find Rosa you and I will discuss how this happened. Until then, stay out of my sight."

The nurse could not say anything as she turned her gaze to the ground. Nadie left the medical bay in a rush to meet Mark on the bridge, her mind reeling in fear and worry as to where Ellis had gone to.

Hearing loud shouts coming from behind her, Ellis gazed back for a second and saw various uniformed men closing the gates which she had just stepped through minutes ago. She quickened her step and the ship was soon left far behind her.

"I need to find Dr. Schneider." She repeated to herself absentmindedly as she walked into the busy city where the night life was in full roar. She walked without direction, just following lost trails and ending in closed alleys only to find other paths to follow. Several hours passed, and her body grew tired.

Finding herself behind a large building, she crouched down next to a large dumpster and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

"_Ellis?"_

"_Ellis!"_

"_Ellis! Wake up!"_

Her eyes opened up slowly, her body begging for rest, and the only thing she saw before her body gave up to exhaustion were a pair of golden eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review please :D :D :D**


	12. Capitulo 12

**A/N: I am back! Here is a new chapter of Confiar! I hope you enjoy! I cannot recall if I have this chapter beta-ed because I just found it on my drive. Sorry for not putting it up earlier! If you see any mistakes please let me know so I can tell my beta ****Silverveign ** whom I want to thank for betaing this, even if he didn't because he would anyways lol :P 

**Enjoy and please review so I hurry and post the other chapter waiting on my drive ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja and its characters, **_**BEE TRAIN**_** does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and story.**

**Confiar. **_**Trust.**_

_**12**_

"_Shh…Shh! Be quiet, I think she's waking up!"_

Ellis could hear voices around her as she stirred in her sleep. She shifted to her side and in her hand she could feel the soft sheets of the bed.

"_Could you please give me a few minutes alone with her?" _She heard a voice ask followed by a short silence before there was an answer, "_Sure. I'll be in the living room then."_

Hearing the door open and close, Ellis stirred again and her eyes fluttered open to land on a figure that was sitting on a couch across from her.

A wave of pain crashed against her head, causing her to force her eyes closed. "Ellis? Ellis are you okay?" She heard the voice ask her and could feel the bed where she lied sinking in from the side as the person sat beside her.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked, her voice frail and weak.

The young man raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Ellis, don't you recognize me?" He watched as the blonde woman shook her head, eyes still shut as her hands covered her face, "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Ellis…" The tone of his voice seemed hurt, "It's me…L.A."

Nadie watched the sun in the horizon rising slowly in the early hours of the morning as she walked back towards the ship. Various officers came behind her after spending the entire night searching for Ellis. It had been almost eight hours since Ellis had disappeared and they had not had any luck finding her.

After dismissing her workers, Nadie made her way to her quarters. She sighed in exhaustion as she stepped into the cabin and locked the door behind her. She took off her boots and went to check on Karyme. After making sure her daughter was safe and sleeping soundly, she proceeded to move to the couch. Allowing her body to rest, she took a seat on the couch and allowed all her feelings she had been storing inside her to come rushing out.

Tears streamed down her eyes as she sobbed quietly, not wanting to disturb her daughter, yet she could not help the feeling of hopelessness and sadness that overtook her. She had lost Ellis years ago and had suffered immensely for it. Now she found her only to lose her again.

It was as if the universe was playing a sick trick on her by allowing her to feel joy and happiness for a short while before ripping it from her once again.

First her family and friends had been taken from her as a child, leaving her alone in the world. She had grown up not trusting anyone and trying hard not to let anyone get too close. Ellis had been the person she had ever allowed close to her heart, and for that she had to pay the price. Now once again, Ellis was taken from her and the only thing she had left was Karyme.

Her only remaining reason for living.

Nadie was a woman of no regrets, and while sometimes she wondered if she would've been better off without meeting Ellis, she shakes the feeling away just by reminding herself that without Ellis, she would've never had had Karyme, and for her, Karyme was worth everything.

As she drowned herself in her pain, Nadie did not hear the soft steps of her daughter who had woken up and had gone out to see her mom. Confused as to why her mother was crying, Karyme made her way towards Nadie and climbed the couch beside her.

Nadie looked up, trying quickly to wipe the tears away but froze when Karyme raised her small hands to wipe the tears away from her mother's eyes. There was confusion in Karyme's eyes because she didn't know why her mommy would cry, but nevertheless she wanted to help her and try to make her feel better.

"It's okay mami." The young girl spoke softly with a smile as she cleared away Nadie's tears, "Don't cry." Karyme wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck as Nadie tried to talk, "I-I'm not crying Kary…I-"

Karyme giggled lightly, "It's okay to cry mami. But don't worry, Rosa will be okay and you can be happy again."

Her daughter's words were spoken with innocence and love, and Nadie could not do anything but wrap her arms around her daughter and hold her tightly as she forced herself to be strong. She had to be strong, not only for herself but for Karyme.

Her daughter needed her.

L.A. watched curiously as Ellis sat across on the table eating breakfast. The girl had not changed much, he noted, she still seemed young, naïve, and ever-so-curious. Ellis appeared to like the pancakes as she devoured them within minutes.

"You seem to like Zane's pancakes Ellis." L.A. commented with a grin. Ellis looked up momentarily, merely nodding before returning to her meal. The boy's golden eyes seemed to pierce into her soul, and she didn't like the feeling. Beside him was another guy who had presented himself as Zane. His dark hair was cut short and combed back. His face was also cleanly shaven and his brown eyes showed kindness and did not portray any intention of harm to Ellis. She didn't mind his presence as much as she minded L.A.'s. She didn't recall meeting him before but he seemed to know her very well.

"What's your name?"

Her voice was soft and caught both of the men by surprise. The golden-eyed one smiled, "My name? I said it was L.A."

"That's not a name though," Ellis contended, dropping her fork down, "What's your name?" She repeated. L.A. grinned, "Well, my real name is actually Leonard Ayre, but you always knew me as L.A."

"Where do I know you from, Leonard?" Ellis continued on with the questions. She had finished her breakfast and now she needed to know what was going on, "And do you know where Dr. Schneider is?"

The mention of the Doctor's name surprised L.A. His eyebrows rose, "Dr. Schneider?" Zane caught the tone of confusion in the other man's voice as he turned slightly towards him. Leonard threw him a sideways glance before focusing on Ellis once more, "Ellis, give me a second please." Ellis watched as Leonard stood up and motioned for the other guy to follow him. Zane stood up reluctantly and followed after him until they disappeared to another room.

"My suspicions were correct Zane," L.A. said as Zane closed the door behind him in the office, "Ellis has clearly lost her memory. I haven't seen her for years and I don't know what happened with her, but now I'm sure that she has lost her memories dating all the way back to when Dr. Schneider was killed."

"What are you going to do?" Zane asked as he watched Leonard lean again the oak desk. "Well, I don't know how she lost her memories but I'm sure that there is one person that can help her get them back."

"Nana?" Zane guessed automatically. He himself was the descendant of a long line of real witches and although he possessed no powers, he was taught from a young age about his heritage and everything to do with it. His "Nana" was what he called his grandmother, his last living relative who still had strong powers.

"Yes," L.A. replied as he straightened himself up, "She should be able to help Ellis. If there is anyone who can, I am sure it is her."

"At least you know she's okay and she wasn't kidnapped or anything." Jody commented as she lightly rubbed her friend's back. Nadie stood up from her chair, effectively removing Jody's hands from her, "Why? Why did she leave?"

Jody crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. In front of her, the screen showed a frozen image of the security camera footage which showed Ellis leaving the medical bay. "I don't know. I wonder if she regained her memory."

Nadie turned back to Jody, "Yo-you think?" She paced around the office momentarily before turning back to Jody once again, "But then, if she regained her memory, why did she leave? Why didn't she seek me out? Why did she have to run away?"

Jody sighed, "I don't know what to tell you. I am as baffled as you are." The loud slam of the office door as Nadie left was the only response the Captain gave.

The humming of the engine stopped abruptly and brought Ellis back from her previous reveries. She looked outside and saw a small house sitting in front of them. The exterior walls were painted with a red color that was now faded from the years of weather.

Silently, L.A. got out of the car and proceeded to open the door for Ellis. She stepped out of the car and followed a few steps behind the young man who made his way towards the old house quickly. The other guy, Zane as Ellis remembered, had left earlier to make sure everything was ready for their arrival.

L.A. walked up to the house and knocked on the wooden door twice. Ellis shifted her weight beside him, growing inpatient and rather nervous at the same time. A few seconds passed before the door opened, a smiling Zane welcoming them.

"I was wondering when you guys would finally get here." He said as he moved aside to allow entrance into the house. Ellis followed L.A. inside the softly lit house. The smell of cinnamon was strong in the house as they followed Zane deeper into the dwelling.

In the living room sat an elderly woman in a rocking chair. Her hair was gray with years of wisdom and experience, and suddenly Ellis had a feeling that she had seen someone like the woman before. But she couldn't think of whom.

The woman smiled warmly to them, "Bienvenidos a mi hogar." The words sounded like an alien language to Ellis, causing her to nudge L.A. lightly on his side, "What did she say."

Zane heard Ellis and chuckled lightly before turning to his grandmother, "Nana, ella no entiende el español, hablale en ingles porfavor."

The woman smiled and repeated her earlier greeting, this time in english, "Welcome to my home."

This time Ellis understood clearly, "Thank you. Who are you?" The woman was not at all surprised by Ellis' bluntness. Her grandson had warned her that their guest would be rather "special" and she figured that this was part of it.

"My name is Magdalena, I am Zane's grandmother." She explained, and as she finished, soft padding could be heard coming from the kitchen before a fox made its way into the room and jumped unto Magdalena's lap. "Oh, and this is Rommel." She said, motioning to the red fox that now laid in her lap.

Ellis stood in her place silently before turning to L.A., "Why have you brought me here?"

Zane stepped forward from his spot beside L.A., "My grandmother will help you-"

Without letting Zane finish, she turned back to Magdalena, "You know where the doctor is? You know Doctor Schneider?" Magdalena's eyes glanced to her grandson in confusion.

Ellis quickly grew tired of the mystery and was beginning to feel fear creep into her. In a flash, she turned and managed to jump on L.A., causing him to tumble down to the ground with her above him, keeping him restrained as she had her hand in his neck, "Tell me where Dr. Schneider is! What did you do to him Leonard. Where is he?"

Her head was hurting as in her mind, images of blood in her hands kept flashing by, tears streamed down her eyes as L.A. just looked up to her in a mixture of horror and pity. Zane quickly managed to detach Ellis off of L.A., keeping her in his hold as she squirmed trying to release herself.

L.A. stood up quickly and turned to Magdalena, "You have to do this. If we don't do it now we might not get a chance to do it again." He was worried that Ellis would run away and although he now realized that she was not as strong and agile as before, she could still be hard to catch. The fact that her powers had seemed to be much weaker also troubled L.A. but he decided to leave that for another moment.

Magdalena nodded and using her cane for support, she rose from her seat and made her way towards Ellis where Zane kept her in his strong grip. Rommel followed behind his master, watching the woman curiously.

Ellis' heart pounded rapidly as the woman approached her. Fear ran through her veins as she watched the woman close her eyes and say some silent words before placing the warm tips of her fingertips in her head.

_It was like a movie on fast forward._

_She saw the blood stains on her hands, Dr. Schneider's blood that tainted her innocence._

_The old lady that took her in. _

_The manifesting of her powers which she tried to hide._

_The magic tricks with cards she used to survive._

_The bounty hunter who saved her life. _

_Who protected her and took her to winay marka where she died. _

_Where she was born again._

_The woman whom she fell in love with._

_Nadie._


	13. Capitulo 13

**Hello friends! Sorry for the long wait! I want to thank all of your for your patience and for reviewing and reminding me that there was still people who read my work. I hope to not disappoint. Please review and share your thoughts. I have the next chapter ready to go, so there will not be a six month long hiatus, I assure you :)**

**Not pressuring you or anything but...if I get more reviews, I can update faster ;)**

**Enjoy!**

***Always, a thanks to my beta, ********Silverveign :) ***

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja and its characters, **_**BEE TRAIN**_** does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and story.**

**Confiar. **_**Trust.**_

_**13**_

_Everything._

She remembered everything.

After waking up from the induced sleep in which she regained her memories, Ellis was faced with a reality she did not understand.

And now one last question remained.

As she sat across the table from Magdalena, a cup of tea warming her fingers, she looked up to meet the older woman's eyes who was waiting to answer any questions she had.

"Di-Did you see all of my memories?"

Magdalena nodded with a sad smile, "Yes child, and I'm sorry you have gone through so much pain."

Even though she knew her privacy had been violated in a way, she could not bring herself to be even the least bit mad. If it was necessary for Magdalena to see her memories in order to get them back, then she was glad she did. In fact, it made asking the next question easier.

"The girl...Karyme...could she be my...my daughter?"

The elder woman reached across the small table where they were seated and took Ellis' hand in her own, "That girl is your own daughter, Ellis. That is why you have lost your powers, because that little girl was born out of the love you and Nadie had, and still do."

Ellis took her hand back as she stood up, pacing around the dimly lit kitchen. "But how?" She asked in frustration as she turned to look at the woman, "How is that possible?"

"That is the way that a lot of the women with magic long ago had children if their life partners were women as well." Magdalena explained, "It was the ultimate sacrifice, to give one's essence of magic up, but the product of it was the greatest joy known to humans. Many women gave up their powers just to be able to enjoy having a child with their spouses and raising it together. You were able to do that because even if you weren't of magic heritage, you still had the essence."

Ellis breathed in deeply as she took in the information, her grip tightening on the chair as she struggle to remain standing, "I have missed so much because of my cowardice. Four years of my own child's life and four years away from Nadie, all because I was scared."

Magdalena shook her head, "Do not think that child, you did it with good intentions. You only tried to protect Nadie. You had no idea."

Releasing the chair, Ellis took a step back, "Thank you Magdalena, for everything."

With a nod and a kind smile, Magdalena watched as Ellis exited out to the porch where L. Zane waited patiently. The witch thought about how the young woman had entered her house lost and confused, and now she left found and determined.

Ellis found L.A. sitting outside , "You must take me to the ship. I_ need_ to see Karyme and Nadie."

L.A. nodded, "Yes, of course. I will but we should wait until tomorrow morning, it's now too late in the night." He asked no other questions since he knew Ellis had already regained her memory but thought better to ask later.

With a sigh, Ellis glanced at the wrist watch that L.A. was extending her to her and realized it was close to two in the morning. She had been passed out for several hours right after Magdalena finished bringing everything back to her consciousness. "I guess so."

"We will go tomorrow, I promise, for now let's go home." L.A. said to which Ellis agreed, figuring nothing more could be done now. They bid Magdalena goodbye and the three of them left.

"L.A., I have a question." L.A. looked up to the rear view mirror to make eye contact with Ellis, "What is it?" Zane was with them as they drove down the streets of the city buzzing with nightlife.

"I thought you were dead." Ellis stated as she observed L.A.'s grip on the wheel tighten suddenly, "Now that I have my memories back, I recall knowing that you were shot by Ricardo. What happened?"

L.A. took a deep breath, "Well, long story short is that my powers kept me alive and allowed me to heal. I managed to get to the city. I met Zane and after I was completely recovered we both worked together and ended up buying a night club." L.A. parked the car as they came to a stop in the parking lot of the club. "And that's the end of the story."

"I see." Was all the Ellis said as she got out of the car after the two men. Zane turned to Ellis, "Would you like to go home? If you want I can drive you there so you can rest, we just need to check some stuff before going."

"Or," L.A. spoke up, "You could join us and have a drink before we go. I'm sure that after everything that's happened, a couple of shots would help you." Zane glanced at Leonard with disappointment but his partner just shrugged and without waiting for an answer from Ellis, grabbed her hand and led her inside the club.

The Captain of El Cazador was unsure how she had ended in a night club but she did know that she had long ago lost count of how many shots of tequila she had had. Nonetheless, she kept ordering one after the other, hoping that with enough alcohol, she would forget the pain in her heart.

"Hello sweetheart," A voice beside her said and she turned to find a tall man smiling at her with a wide grin. "Do I know you?" Nadie asked in a slurred voice, surprised she was still able to think clearly.

The man, likely in his early twenties, looked her up and down with lustful eyes, "I don't know about that, but we could definitely get _acquainted_ if you wished." Nadie turned away from the man momentarily, internally regretting going out for a drink in the first place. She should have known better than getting drunk in a place she didn't know and worse, alone.

Seeing the empty shot glass in front of the woman, the man figured it was safe to make his move, "So what do ya say?" Nadie cringed when he placed his hand on her thigh and proceeded to pushed him away, "Not interested."

"Come on baby," He said as he leaned close into her, his mustache scratching her soft skin, "It will be fun, I promise."

Nadie rolled her eyes, "I said I wasn't interested." She tried to get up, deciding it was best to go back to the ship, but she felt nauseated as her head began to spin with the sudden movement, tripping on the stool, the man managed to grab her and pull her close to him.

"What is going on over there?" Zane asked as the trio walked into the club and saw people began to focus their attention to a spot near the bar where they could hear an argument going on. L.A. sighed, "Most likely some drunks fighting."

Zane frowned, "Wait here, I'll go make sure everything is fine or I'll have them removed." L.A. and Ellis waited by the entrance while they watched Zane disappear into a crowd that was forming around the bar.

"Get away from me!" Nadie demanded as she shoved the man who began to laugh at her drunken rejections. In his own inebriated state he did not care about his actions in the least. People began to gather around them but did nothing as he tried to grab Nadie forcefully, thinking it was a couple's very entertaining fight. Everything turned bad when Nadie's anger sobered her up momentarily and she landed a punch on the man's face, landing straight in his jaw and knocking him back.

Right as he made it to the scene, Zane managed to catch the man before he fell down. Not knowing who Nadie was, he stared with disbelief at the woman who leaned against the bar.

After seeing even more people gather, L.A. turned to Ellis, "I'm intrigued, want to go see?"

Ellis shrugged her shoulders, not really having been paying attention since her mind was elsewhere, but followed after L.A. nevertheless.

The man pushed away from Zane and stalked over to Nadie, "You fucking bitch, how dare you?" He gritted his teeth in anger as he grabbed Nadie by her shirt's collar. Zane and some other guys who were now realizing this was trouble tried to pull him back but his hold did not loosen.

Ellis' eyes widened when she and L.A. managed to break through the crowd and her eyes went straight towards the woman who was holding on to the bar for support. Her throat became dry when she saw Nadie, this time recognizing her for the woman she had fallen in love with, the woman she had given everything to and yet had failed to be with for almost five years.

Nadie prepared for the man's attack but it never came when she saw a person dash between her and her aggressor. "Don't you dare touch her," She heard the person say and before she could recognize who it was, she was unable to stay conscious any longer as the alcohol took over her completely and she collapsed.

But she did not fall, for a pair of arms caught her before she did.

L.A. rushed to the ground next to Ellis who was holding an unconscious Nadie in her arms while Zane was making sure the man was taken away from the club. He searched Ellis' face which was hidden behind the curtain of her blonde hair, "Ellis, are you okay?" He could see her shaking lightly as soft sobs escaped her.

Ellis managed to nod without taking her gaze away from the woman in her lap, "It's her. It's Nadie."

She raised a hand to move a stray strand of hair from Nadie's face, allowing her skin to graze the woman's soft cheek, "I'm sorry Nadie," She whispered softly, "I am so, so sorry."

Zane returned and found L.A. watching silently as Ellis held Nadie protectively. He cleared his throat, "We should go." L.A. turned to him and nodded, moving over to Ellis in order to help her carry Nadie.

The club had returned to normal within minutes and as they drove back to the ship, Ellis took care of the passed out Nadie in the back seat while in the front, L.A. and Zane discussed their options.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take them back to the ship?" L.A. asked without taking his eyes off the road. Zane nodded, "Yes, we will find someone in charge and explain the situation. She is the ship's captain after all, it's not like they will turn her down or anything."

L.A. nodded, "True, I guess it will be better than having Nadie wake up in our apartment tomorrow morning and try to shoot us or something." L.A. could feel the other man's confused stare on him and he glanced at him quickly, "What? I've been there and done that. It's not pretty."

As they arrived at the dock and made their way towards the ship, Ellis did not stray from Nadie's side. Ellis' mind raced when she realized she would most likely see her daughter soon, this time with the knowledge of who she was. The trio plus Nadie made their way into the ship but were stopped by a man that Ellis instantly recognized as Mark.

"Who are you?" He asked as he approached them and upon seeing the unconscious captain on Zane's arms, his brows furrowed in anger, "What have you done to the captain?"

L.A. stepped towards him, "We are Nadie's friends, she just drank a bit too much." Mark glared at the short man and then he turned his glare to the woman he recognized as Rosa, "Of course you would suddenly appear with Nadie like this."

Anger grew within Ellis, "We have no time for this, let us through, Mark." Ignoring her, Mark walked past her and attempted to remove Nadie from Zane's arms but was pushed back by Ellis who moved to stand between them, "Don't touch her."

Mark seethed, "Who do you think you are?"

"Rosa?" They all turned at the newcomer and found Jody looking at them in bewilderment, "What's wrong with Nadie?" She rushed to her friend's side with worry. "She's passed out from drinking," Ellis explained, recognizing Jody. Knowing she needed someone in her side, she decided to tell Jody the truth.

"Jody, I remember it all now." Jody was in shock at the woman's words. Silence reigned momentarily before Jody nodded, "Mark, I will take them Nadie's quarters. Don't worry."

Mark wanted to say more but he knew Jody's power in Nadie's ship and decided to stand down. Once Mark left, they followed Jody silently to the Captain's quarters where Zane deposited Nadie in her large bed.

Inside, Ellis scanned the area and broke the silence, "Jody, where is Karyme?"

"She's with Jayden in our room, sleeping." Jody answered as she focused on Ellis, "Do you really remember everything?"

Ellis nodded as she sat on the edge of Nadie's bed and proceeded to remove her boots. "Yes, I was taken to someone who was able to restore my memory."

Jody nodded silently, still trying to process everything. L.A. and Zane decided it was time to leave, "Seems like you need to talk," L.A. said, "We will come back tomorrow. Have a good night." Zane waved at them as well before the pair exited the cabin.

Once the boots where removed, Ellis moved to the side of the bed where she covered Nadie lovingly with the blanket, "Do you not believe me?" She asked after Jody's silence began to worry her.

Jody shook her head, "It's not that. It's just...seems so unreal. Nadie had waited so long for this and now she's passed out." Ellis nodded at this, for it did seem unreal, but did not comment, waiting instead for Jody to continue.

"Everything that has happened seems so unreal. First she loses you, then finds you years later but without your memory. Then you disappeared again and now you came back with your memories?" Jody looked deep in Ellis' eyes, "Nadie has been really hurt by it all. I don't know how she'll take it once she wakes up."

Ellis frowned and moved her gaze from Jody to Nadie's sleeping form, "I know I have hurt Nadie greatly, but it was never my intention. I left Nadie in order to give her what I thought would be a better life. Looking back, I realize my selfish actions only caused pain to the one I wanted to protect."

"I hope everything works out," Jody glanced over Nadie, "She deserves to be happy."

When Jody finished speaking Ellis looked up at her. Jody could see how red and puffy Ellis' eyes were. Ellis turned away again and placed a trembling hand over Nadie's. "All I ever wanted was Nadie's happiness, Blue-eyes. I just wished I knew then what I know now."

"I understand Ellis." Jody smiled sadly and then added, "I will bring Karyme over tomorrow at noon. I hope by then you and Nadie have been able to talk some of this out."

"Thank you." Ellis watched as the woman left and the room became silent except for Nadie's breathing.

Sitting on a chair by the bed, Ellis decided to keep watch for the rest of the night.

Just like Nadie had done for her so many years ago...


	14. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja and its characters, **_**BEE TRAIN**___** does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and story.**

**Confiar. **_**Trust.**_

_**14**_

High pitched cries of seagulls resonated into my head, making my pain throb with the headache that I felt at any moment could split my head open. I stirred, a grunt escaping me as I turned to my side but I froze upon feeling a soft touch on my arm.

My eyes snapped open to find Ellis looking at me with those lavender blue eyes that had captivated me ever since I met her. Countless thoughts cross my mind as I wonder how and why she is in my room. She smiles softly at me, her eyes seeming to search my own for any reaction.

"Ell-" I stop myself before managing to say her name, and say the name she now knows, "Rosa?"

Confusion and shock dawn on me when I see her shake her head with her smile still in place, "It's Ellis, Nadie. Ellis."

I feel as though I could burst into tears. I fight the urge to jump at her and twirl her around, to kiss her until we can no longer breathe, to tell her that I missed her and that I love her with all my heart and that I always will.

But I don't.

Instead I push off my cover and manage to sit up, experiencing sharp pain in my head as well as cloudiness. I can feel her eyes on me as I stop at the edge of the bed to take a few breaths, willing myself to be strong.

"Are you really Ellis? Do you really remember?" I ask, my eyes looking up to meet her from my place on the bed. She nods and takes a step towards me, "I do, I remember everything Nadie. It really is me." I see her reach out to touch me but I bolt up from the bed, ignoring the wave of pain that washes over me as I move to the other end of the room.

"How?" I keep my questions short, feeling as though if I speak more, I will break down completely.

I can see hurt in her eyes at my rejection and I feel my resolve weaken.

"I was taken to a witch who brought my memories back." She looks up to me with a sad smile, "I remember everything now Nadie. I'm sorry for everything, I promise I will make up for it all." A hand reaches out to touch me, her fingers manage to graze my skin before I take a step back.

"If you remember then, can you tell me why you left?" I spit out, anger taking over me. Anger I had stored up, kept to myself even when I found her as Rosa. I had managed to keep myself in check during all of that time, but her leaving again was too much for me to take. Watching her leave the medical bay in that video tape shattered the last of my heart. I try to understand that she did not remember, her memories were gone, but now that she remembers everything, I cannot hold on any longer. I felt as though I could not confront Rosa over something that she herself had no knowledge of.

But now this is Ellis.

And I need to know why she ran away.

Ellis reels back, making the pain in my words seem like a being that has burned her, a fire that threatens to consume her.

"Nadie," I can tell she is on the verge of tears by the way her voice cracks slightly, "Please understand that I only did what I thought was best for you." Her eyes become glazed, "I loved you so much yet I had brought so much harm to you. Being in my company had become far too dangerous for you. I didn't want your life to be put in any more danger than it already had. I feared the worst would happen if I remained by your side."

A tear rolls down her cheek, "I only wanted the best for you, I wouldn't be able to live without you if anything happened to you."

Hearing those words make me lose any sort of control I had maintained. I take a swift step towards her and land a slap across her cheek. My own hand stings as I take my hand back and see the bright red mark I have left.

"How can you be so selfish?" I scream, tears falling down my own cheeks, "You say you thought about my well-being, but how can you say that when in reality you only thought about yourself?" My breathing is heavy as I feel my heart beating loudly, "Did you ever stop to think how I would be able to live without you? Thinking anything could have happened to you? You abandoned me!" My hands are balled up in fists by my side as I will myself to stop crying, but I can't, "Not only did you abandon me, but you also abandoned Karyme. You abandoned our child!"

Ellis is now crying freely as her hands covers her stinging cheek, "I never meant to leave you and Karyme, I swear. I was foolish and now I realize that, but please forgive me, Nadie. I only did what I thought was best at the time. I swear that if I could go back in time and change it, I would." I try to wipe away my tears as she continues, "I would give anything to go back four years and be able to be with you when our child was born and her first steps, her first words, everything. I would give anything to have that."

I search her eyes and feel overwhelming sadness as I see sincerity and regret in her, "Please Nadie, I may not be able to get any of it back, but please forgive me and allow me to be here for both you and Karyme from now on." Her crying has calmed down and she moves towards me, taking my hand in hers, this time I don't take it back, "I will ask for your forgiveness every day for the rest of my life if that is what you need to forgive me. Please just tell me you love me as much as I love you."

My breathing has calmed down now and I can hear the cries of the seagulls outside. I take her other hand and bring out joined hands up to our chests.

"I have never stopped loving you for a second."


	15. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja and its characters, **_**BEE TRAIN**_** does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and story.**

**Confiar. **_**Trust.**_

_**15**_

Looking down at their conjoined hands, Ellis felt her heart stop upon hearing Nadie's words.

"I have never stopped loving you for a second."

Those words seemed to echo as they stood in silence for what seemed an eternity but had only been a couple of seconds.

"Nadie," Ellis' voice was only a whisper, "I-"

"But things have changed." The words that interrupted Ellis were followed by the release of her hand as Nadie dropped it and stepped back to sit on the bed to put on her boots. She realized she was wearing the pants from the night before but a different shirt.

"Things have changed and you can't just walk back into my life the way you walked out." Ellis could hear the strain in Nadie's voice as the taller woman tried to keep control, "I have Karyme now, and I have to think about her first, and I will not have you hurt her as well."

"I wouldn't hurt my own child-"

"Not your child," Nadie snapped back as she turned once again to Ellis, walking towards the mirror and buttoning up her uniform shirt, not wanting to look at Ellis in fear she would change her mind, "You don't get to call her your child. Not after you abandoned us."

Suddenly, an explosion shook the entire ship and the alarms went off, followed by panicked screams. Nadie ran to her desk and fished out her gun before making her way outside, her eyes immediately burning from the smoke that filled the air.

Even though it was early in the morning and not many people had been awake, now the halls were crowded with guests running in fear.

Nadie's heart pounded loudly as she felt panic began to overcome her but she knew she had to keep it together. "Is Karyme with Jody?" She asked as her first concern was her daughter. Ellis nodded and instinctively Nadie grabbed her hand as they ran off in search of Karyme.

Even though she knew her first priority should be the ship, Nadie was a mother first and she had a feeling that Karyme was in trouble.

A second explosion shook the ship once more, this time the power going off and leaving any interior without a window or other opening almost completely dark.

The pair continued running down the dark hallway, only illuminated by the "EXIT" signs. Ellis feared losing Nadie but Nadie held onto her hand with a strong grip.

Having been to the cabin numerous times the past few weeks, Nadie was able to make out the number in the door that was Jody and Jayden's cabin.

Oddly, the door was unlocked and the pair made their way inside the dark cabin.

"Karyme! Jody!" Nadie called out in horror as the cabin appeared deserted but a quiet grunt caught their attention. Ellis ran to the curtains and pulled them off, allowing the sunlight that could make it through the smoke illuminate the cabin. Nadie's eyes widened as she spotted Jayden sitting next to the bed, blood pooling slowly around her.

"Jayden are you okay? What happened?" Nadie rushed to her side, "Where are Karyme and Jody?" Ellis could hear the panic in Nadie's voice as she herself could feel her heart pounding loudly, fear for Karyme's safety increasing tenfold upon hearing Jayden's weak voice.

"Nadie...You must find them...She...she took Karyme...Jody tried going after them..." Nadie had to hold back a sob as she saw a gunshot wound in Jayden's stomach, "Who shot you? Who took my daughter?"

"She..." Jayden's strength left her as she passed out. The light suddenly flickered back on and Nadie could now clearly see a trail of blood that left the room.

"Captain!" Mark entered the cabin upon spotting Nadie, "Are you okay?" His eyes widened in shock as he saw the bleeding woman on the floor. "Mark!" Nadie was relieved to see a familiar face amidst the chaos, "Go find one of the medics and get Jayden some help!"

Before mark could say anything, Nadie and Ellis dashed out, knowing Jayden would be okay. The pair followed the trail of blood and came onto the middle deck where the smoke was slowly beginning to disperse. The deck was mostly empty, most people having gathered on the upper deck. Nadie and Ellis ran towards the gangway when they heard a gunshot.

"You...bitch."

Nadie nor Ellis could believe their eyes as they came upon the gangway that was planted on the dock and arrived just in time to see Jody collapse as the woman who carried their daughter in her arms ran into the port.

"Catarina!"

Nadie could not believe her eyes, "She-She works for the same people Jayden used to work for...Angelica's people..." Jody's broken voice caught their attention. Nadie fell to Jody's side, "Help is coming. Hold on." Jody nodded weakly as blood dribbled down the corner of her mouth, "I'm okay, go get your daughter. You must save her."

Even though she didn't want to leave Jody behind, Nadie knew she would receive help as soon as she was found which wouldn't take long. "Someone will be here soon Jody."

Ellis and Nadie ran after the engineer into the busy port as they saw her disappear amidst the crowd.

The morning sun was beating heavily as they ran through the crowd, trying desperately to catch up to the woman they had thought was their friend but had inexplicably turned their worst nightmare into a reality.

Amongst the people, glimpses of Catarina kept the two in track as they had to run past all the people who had now gathered to watch as the firefighters were arriving to put out the fires on the ship. Ellis knew she could run fast enough to catch up but with all the people in the way, it was impossible.

They saw Catarina head to the market which lucky for them, was beginning to empty out as people ran to see what was going on in the ship.

The sound of Nadie's boots against the scorching ground brought back memories of the numerous times where they had to run away from danger. This time, they ran towards it in hopes of saving their daughter.

Saving Karyme was the only thing in her mind, yet somehow Nadie wondered as she kept her sight on Catarina, why her life had been nothing but running.

As a child, she had ran away from a devastating past that had taken her family and childhood from her. The horrible events had killed any innocence she once held, and had led her to become a bounty hunter. A woman who had no dreams nor goals, her only mission was to survive for another day.

Then it was love that changed her life.

Her life of emptiness and solitude was changed when she met Ellis. What was supposed be just another job, no different from the one before or the one after, had changed her life completely. It had given meaning to every breath she took.

If she had known back then that it would take one job to change her life, to change her destiny, to make her run towards something and not away from it, she knew she would still have taken it. Every painful hour that she spent without Ellis was only made painful because of the happiness that Ellis had brought to her life.

When she met Ellis she thought she was meeting just another poor soul whose destiny was in the hands of others, whose own life was in a balance of coins, in a match of skill, in a race towards the unattainable freedom.

Unbeknownst to her, as she grew closer to Ellis, as she learned about the true Ellis and began to fall in love with her, she was also beginning to know herself as more than just a wandering soul.

It was during the trials she and Ellis had overcome that she realized Ellis was more than a job, more than a friend, more than her love.

And under the punishing sun as the pair ran to save their daughter, Nadie finally realized that Ellis was her destiny.

Catarina adjusted the crying child in her arms as she ran past the thinning crowd. She did not dare to look back but knew that it would take the captain and the witch mere moments before they caught up to her. A smile found its way to her lips as she saw two men waiting for her in the getaway car. Everything was going perfectly to plan and she felt a surge of adrenaline kick in at the thought of being so close to success.

Finally all those years of undercover work would have payed off as she drove away with the only child of the only true witch in existence. She would single-handedly bring the descendants of the witches back into power with the help of this child. After long hours of meticulous planning for years, she was finally able to set the ship on fire for her escape. It was all so perfect.

Only meters away from the car, she reeled back when a shot was fired and a split second later the vehicle became consumed with flames. Her eyes widened as she stood still, seeing the faces of her accomplices twist in agony as the car become their hellish grave, the fire too overpowering to allow their escape.

With her escape plan destroyed, Catarina did not waste another second as she dashed off towards a nearby deserted building that would soon be demolished.

Ellis had forgotten how good Nadie's aim was but seeing the car that Catarina would use as her escape being blown into pieces by a bullet perfectly placed in it's gasoline tank made her remember just who she was with.

The two followed Catarina into the building which was already falling apart from age and vandalism. Inside the hollow building they could easily hear Catarina's footsteps mingled with Karyme's cries as they followed the sound up a case of stairs.

Stench filled their nostrils, smells of urine and decay engulfed them as they ran up the stairs, trying desperately to catch up to the woman who had successfully outran them for this long.

As Catarina reached the top of the stairs, she found herself in a large empty room with walls missing, allowing the sunlight to illuminate the otherwise dark building. As she ran across the room, she froze in her steps as a single bullet burned past her right ear, barely missing her head.

"It's over."

Nadie and Ellis watched as Catarina slowly turned towards them, holding a small pistol underneath their daughter's jaw.

"It will never be over."

A smile formed in Catarina's mouth, "Did you think it was over when you killed Angelica? Did you think you could run away from the most powerful group of witches in the world just because you killed one member? Do you think it will be over if you kill me?"

Nadie's hand shook slightly as she kept her aim on Catarina, her eyes fixed on the gun she pointed at Karyme.

"Why are you doing this Catarina?" Ellis asked from Nadie's side, "Why did you betray us?"

Catarina grinned, "Betray you? No. I was only doing my job. It is your fault that you trusted me. How realistic is the story I told you Ellis? Had you asked Nadie about how I met her she would've told you something completely different."

Pressing the gun tightly on Karyme, she continued, "This child is worth her weight in gold to us. Do you know how long I've been waiting for the perfect moment to take her? We knew Ellis would eventually come back to you Nadie. We made sure that your ship landed in the place where Ellis was."

Nadie gritted her teeth, the anger of knowing they had not only infiltrated her engineering team but also her command team. She wondered how far they had gone to take her daughter away.

"We had to wait until Karyme came in contact with Ellis so that her powers would be awakened and become ready for our use." Catarina continued, hoping that if she stalled them long enough her team would send reinforcements to get her out of there. "It took several years of my life, but this assignment is the answer for the advancement of my people, _our_ people, Ellis."

"You are monsters, not people," Ellis said as she took a step towards Catarina. "Ellis-" Nadie tried to stop her but Ellis kept walking, "I was made to be a witch. I was born an experiment and had no say in the way they tortured me for their own means. But I won't allow you to do the same to my daughter."

Catarina's brows furrowed as the shorter woman made her way towards her with slow yet firm steps. "Stay away Ellis." She warned, "You might be an experiment, a fake witch, an abomination to my people, yet you still managed to harbor the power of a witch and you were able to bring life to this child, making her a true witch."

"Her power can be harvested and with her, we will find a way to awaken the powers of all descendants. No matter the cost, we will once again rise to power and take the rightful place our ancestors left for us." Nervously, Catarina aimed her gun at Ellis who now stood feet from her in silence, "Your daughter is the key to our power and not you nor anybody will stop us from using her _however _we need."

"Ellis!" Nadie screamed as Ellis launched herself against Catarina, using her body to block Catarina from using the pistol against Karyme, instead shooting into Ellis repeatedly as the spent cases fell to the ground in a silent succession.

The click of the empty gun came and the room stood in a perfect silence marred only by the child's cries.

Catarina's eyes were wide with shock as she felt the warm blood running down her hands and chest, suddenly realizing that it was not Ellis' blood in her chest but her own. She took a step back from Ellis, allowing the golden haired woman to fall lifelessly to the ground.

She heard a gunshot in the distance and the sharp pain in her chest burned and threatened to suffocate her. Releasing the child weakly, she took another step and felt another burning sensation, her mind not being able to register the pain nor hear the gunshots.

Her vision blurred as she saw Nadie run towards Ellis and the child to their side. Their family finally united. She had been unsuccessful. She could no longer hear but she saw Nadie crying, and it made her smile.

One last warm sensation enveloped her as she closed her eyes.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja and its characters, **_**BEE TRAIN**_** does. I do claim ownership for my original characters and story.**

**Confiar. **_**Trust.**_

_**16**_

"Ellis! Ellis!"

Nadie held onto Ellis, warm blood seeping into her own clothes. Tears flew freely down her cheeks, the familiar pain overwhelming her.

How many times had this happened? How many times had she been in danger of losing Ellis, and how many times did she lose her?

Tears filled Nadie's eyes as she felt her chest tighten, the sirens around her falling silent to her as she held onto Ellis desperately. The fragile body that had survived through so much pain during her lifetime.

"Please don't leave us, Ellis." Nadie begged, tasting her tears as she held on tightly. The footsteps and yells approaching did not alarm Nadie as she kept her focus on Ellis. A feeling of self-loathing came over Nadie at realizing that her pride and inability to forgive Ellis had taken away what might have been the last time she could have with her.

Ellis smiled softly up at Nadie, their eyes meeting, "I'm-" Nadie's eyes widened in horror when Ellis coughed up blood, "Sorry, Nadie." Those lilac eyes which she saw everyday in her daughter were filled with sadness and regret, and Nadie felt herself shake in anger, in a feeling so overpowering at realizing how unfair everything was. She had it all within her reach, but she had denied herself the happiness of being with Ellis again, thinking there would be enough time, but now it was all gone.

In a matter of hours everything had changed, and now, there would be no chance of finding Ellis again, for she would be lost forever.

More coughing and blood trickled down the side of Ellis' mouth, "Shhh..." Nadie cooed, "It will be okay." She said to herself more than Ellis, hoping that if she made herself believe Ellis would be okay, she would be.

"Please Nadie..." Ellis tried again, feeling her lungs burning at her attempts to speak, "For-Forgive me, I love you."

"I love you too Ellis," Nadie managed to say as she laid a soft kiss on Ellis' blood stained lips. "From the first moment I laid my eyes on you," Nadie continued, remembering the day she met Ellis, their adventures, and how far they had come, "from that moment," She saw Ellis smile weakly, her eyes fighting to stay open, "I knew that I had to protect you at all cost, and when you first smiled at me, I knew, Ellis, I knew that I would give my life to see you smile again."

"Please move back!"

"No!" Nadie was suddenly being pulled back by strangers, people Nadie did not recognize, and medics swarmed around Ellis. Their words were drowned out by Nadie's crying as she collapsed to her knees.

"Please smile again, Ellis. For us."

**0000000000000000000**

"Stop smiling."

Nadie smirked, "I can't help it. Besides, look at me, I look pretty hot."

"Yes. Yes. Now shut up and help me zip up my dress." Jody turned her back to Nadie who kept looking herself over in the mirror, "Now, Nadie. It's not my fault your daughter spilled yogurt on my first dress."

"Here," Nadie said as she helped her friend, "Now please praise me again. I need the confidence." Nadie was wearing a black tuxedo but had been nervous about wearing it at first. Jody rolled her eyes, "Why? It's not like she's going to change her mind at the altar and run off is she?"

Nadie's eyes widened in shock at the possibility and caused Jody to laugh, "Oh god, Nadie. You really are nervous aren't you?"

A long second of silence passed before Nadie met Jody's gaze, "She's the best thing in my life, and today I get to make that commitment with her in front of everyone. I've lost her before, and a year ago I almost lost her again, this time in a permanent way..." Nadie stopped, the memory of Ellis' near death still fresh in her mind even though it had already been over a year since it had occurred.

Nadie took a step towards a large open window that allowed a small breeze into the room, "She's going to be my wife, and we will be a family at last." She turned to Jody, her eyes glazed with unshed tears, "My dream is becoming true today, Jody. Everything I ever wanted, the love of my life and our child together, it's all perfect and I'm scared that I will wake up and realize it's just a dream and I am still sitting on table, hungover and waiting for somebody to call me with work."

Jody placed an arm on Nadie's shoulder, "You both suffered enough to get here. This dream, you both worked for. So enjoy it, that's all you have left to do."

The two friends shared a smile, and Nadie nodded, "Thanks, blue eyes. You gave me the best assignment of my life."

Karyme ran down the aisle throwing flowers randomly and even at people, not really grasping the concept of being a flower girl too well.

Nadie laughed and watched as Jody grabbed Karyme once she was done and placed her between herself and Jayden.

The classic Mendlessohn's Wedding March began playing and Nadie felt her heart flutter as she saw the doors open and Ellis walking in towards her.

Her long dress trailed behind her as blonde locks adorned her face. Nadie felt goosebumps as the woman of her dreams made her way towards her, everyone and everything around them disappearing until it was just the two of them.

Two souls that had found each other through everything and in that moment, seeing Ellis walking towards her, Nadie knew that in all their lifetimes before and those that came after, they would find each other again.

Ellis arrived at her side, and smiled up at Nadie.

All the tears, the pain and the sadness had been worth it because they were now together once again.

The ceremony began, and Ellis could not look away from Nadie's eyes, finding herself captured in that burning love that she saw.

It had been a long and painful journey, but they had found each other and together, they had found happiness in each other.

When it was time for their vows, Nadie said hers first.

She grabbed Ellis' hands tightly, "Before I met you, I never imagined I was capable of loving someone the way I love you. I didn't believe in soul mates, that two people could be so right for each other. I also didn't know everything we would go through to be here today, but having you and our daughter makes everything worth it." She smiled softly, "Who would have thought that the girl who was offended at how much money I tipped her for her magic tricks on the street was the love of my life, my soul mate and would become my wife and the mother of our child."

Ellis felt a tear running down her check as she smiled widely, feeling as if her heart would burst at any moment of the sheer joy she felt. She opened her mouth, ready to recite her vows, but instead pulled Nadie towards her and kissed her passionately, trying to show Nadie her emotions through the kiss.

"I've never been good with words," Ellis said as she pulled back, leaving Nadie breathless, "But if there is something I can say is that I love you. I love you with my entire being, and if every star in the universe was a thousand years we shared, there still wouldn't be enough time to show you just how much I love you."

Nadie did not allow the priest a turn to speak before she had captured Ellis in yet another kiss.

The priest smiled, "And since I doubt that after vows like that anyone is against these two souls to be joined in holy matrimony, I now pronounce you married!"

The church erupted in cheers and applause for the newly married couple as their daughter ran up to hug her two mothers.

Nadie and Ellis smiled at each other for the first time as spouses as Nadie picked up Karyme and both rejoiced in knowing that this was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you. Thank you all for reading, for reviewing, and for following this story and their journey for all these years. I hope you enjoyed the ending, if any of you have read any of my other stories, you will see I have a thing for weddings...Sorry if it seemed to cliche or too traditional but I figure since it kind of fits with their characters. Or Nadie's at least, to be traditional for the most part. Again, thank you so much for your support, your kind words, and time you have given this story, and this author.**

**I love you all :)**


End file.
